Can't Say Goodbye
by ayshrina tan
Summary: [COMPLETE] Childhood friends Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have gone through pretty much hell and back. Sakura falls for the new guy, Sasuke gets jelous. But Sasuke's leaving! What will Sakura do! GAA X SAKU X SASU
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto (cry)**

**Lady Rine Says:** Hey guys! i'm back with a new fan fic! Yosh! I hope you like this one. It's not as mature themed as my last fic **Where we Met** but there is _slight_ lemon and i'm stressing **slight** in a further chapter...err well there WILL BE. haha!

anywho this is major OOC.

R&R!

ENJOY!

(heart) always

lady rine

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn afternoon when I first met him. He was strong, handsome, and such a gentleman. I was sitting outside the Academy for Martial Arts waiting for Sasuke under the big cherry blossom tree when I saw him…

* * *

"Oi! Sakura! Afternoon!" Sasuke yelled out. Of course I wasn't really paying attention to Yusuke, I was more interested in…_Him_. "SA-KU-RA! Hello? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he poked my arm.

"Huh? Eh… Oh! Yeah hey Sasuke" I managed to say; I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. I kept my eyes fixed on him. His face was so simple and beautiful; I wanted to know more about him, I wanted to meet him.

"His name is Gaara"

"Huh? Excuse me?"

"Sakura I've known you forever, I know when you're interested in a guy. His name is Souna Gaara. He's new at the academy, not that bad either. They say he's a Kendo God."

"Is that so?"

I looked at Sasuke, he seemed pretty confident about what he knew about Gaara. I looked back to where I had seen him. "eh?" where was Gaara? Where did he go?

"Hey! Sasuke!" a deep enticing voice called from behind. I turned around… it was Gaara!

"Hi Gaara, what's new?" Sasuke replied.

"Nothing really…" Gaara sighed. They continued talking, you know, about their "guy things" like Kendo and Jitsu or something like that. Their voices seemed to trail off… I couldn't make out what they were saying really, but I could hear their voices loud and clear. Some cherry blossoms fell upon us from the branch above, and a breeze flew by us. It was like a screen cap from and anime as odd as that sounds. My long oddly pink colored hair swayed in the wind as I watched his hair wave around. It was getting dark and the sun was setting. The sky was colored shades of orange, red, yellow and gold; it made the Academy's yard light up with life, same with Gaara's face. The breeze suddenly blew stronger, I had to hold my skirt down, damn, why do they make our school uniforms so short?

"Ah!" I cried.

"Huh?" Sasuke turned to face me, "Oh sorry Sakura, you were so quiet I forgot you were standing beside me." He laughed.

"Oh, hey. Sasuke you didn't tell me you had a sister"

"I'm not his sister," I said calmly. The wind died down so I was able to punch Sasuke's arm for forgetting about me "I'm his best friend."

"Oh, heh heh, I see. So that also means you're not his girlfriend" Gaara said with a smile upon his face.

"No she's not," Sasuke assured in his playful voice while poking my tummy. "Gaara, meet my best friend Haruno Sakura"

"Pleased to meet you" Gaara raised his hand; I took it

"Likewise" I said with a smile. I thought we were going to shake hands but he kissed mine instead. I couldn't help but blush. I looked into his eyes, they were kind and gentle, much like Sasuke's, excep dark green… and also very mysterious, very intriguing. He lifted his head to look at me, I felt a shiver of excitement, and it was like nothing I've ever felt before. We stared into each other's eyes for a bit, oh how I wished I could have stayed there in the moment for longer.

Sasuke looked at me, I felt his eyes on me, then he looked at Gaara, he went back and fourth as if he were confused, studying the looks on our faces. He coughed, I snapped out of it, shaking my head and clamping my eyes shut. When I opened them Sasuke looked somewhat angry or disappointed, but why? The gentleness in his eyes were gone and replaced by hard coldness that I haven't seen in him since he went to live with his father after his mother's death.

_Sasuke's parents were divorced when he was 10-years-old. His mother caught his father cheating on her one night. The strange lady ran out and his father ran after her, never too return. A few months later divorce papers arrived at Sasuke's home. His mother sent all his father's belongings to the address on the letters he wrote to Sasuke. Poor Sasuke hated his father so much he never opened the letters from him, he always threw them out, but his mother saved them in a box under her bed. Sasuke found the box after his mother's suicide. Since then he has never spoken about it. I don't think he even speaks to his father. It's rather sad. I remember when I dropped of his homework at his father's the day after he moved in; Sasuke didn't let his father into his room. "He abandoned us," I remember him telling me, "he was never able to keep his promises to me, or my brother." Sasuke was the youngest of his family he had an older brother: His name was Itachi. He was about two years older than Sasuke. He left the Uchiha Family household on his own a few years ago; I think he was about 15 at that time. Sasuke never knew why, it hurt him really bad because they were sort of close. _

_When I first moved to Konoha, Itachi was the first one of the Uchiha family I met. I was 12 when I moved here, _

_I remember I was crying because my little bird flew away. The cage fell out of the car when I got out, and the cage door swung open then Kokako flew away. My parents were too busy with the moving guys to notice, they never really paid much attention to me, but Itachi and Sasuke just happened to walk by. Itachi was about 14, I think. He stopped in front of me and asked "Aww, its okay little girl, what's your name?" _

"_S-Sa…." I mumbled, _

"_Aww, I can't hear you, you're going to have to speak louder than that." He said in a sweet cherry voice. _

"_S-S-Sakura…" I said in-between my sobs. _

"_Sakura eh? Aww! What a cute name for such a cute little girl. I bet you're much cuter when you're smiling, come now, why are you crying?" _

"_K-Ko-Kokako flew away," I said, crying harder. _

"_Kokako? Is that you're pet or something?" He asked gently. I looked up, his eyes were so calming, I looked over and Sasuke was standing beside him trying to get a look. _

"_H-hai… Kokako's my dove…" I managed to say. It started to rain, _

"_Aww, its alright, looks like you just moved in." He then walked over to my father and asked if it was ok if I went over to their house for some hot chocolate or tea, he obviously said it was alright because the next thing I knew I was sitting in their living room. _

"_By the way, my name is Uchiha Itachi; this is my younger brother Sasuke. You both look about the same age." I looked at Sasuke, he smiled at me, and it made me feel safe and welcomed. Itachi asked me how Kokako got loose, and I told him. _

"_Does Kokako mean a lot to you?" he asked, _

"_Yes, my mother bought her for me before she died, a year later my father re-married Tsunande-san and then we mover here. Kokako is the only thing I have left of my mother…" When I finished my tale, Sasuke suddenly got up, and ran out into the rain. _

"_SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? YOU'LL GET SICK! COME BACK!" Itachi yelled as he ran after him, I followed him. Sasuke never looked back. Itachi and I stood in the rain on the road, watching him disappear into the rainy mist. 4 hours passed by and still no Sasuke. Finally, the door slid open and there he was, soaked and panting and he was holding something in his hands. _

"_SASUKE!" Itachi cried as he hugged him, "Thank God you're safe! Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?" He scolded angrily. _

"_H-hai…" he gasped, he walked towards me as I stood up. "I believe this belongs to you." Sasuke said, he opened up his palms and there was Kokako. _

"_KOKAKO!" I yelled "Thank you so much!" I hugged him _

"_Hey there, it's no problem. Hey get off! Be careful you're going to crush your bird" I let go, _

"_Sorry…" I mumbled. I took Kokako from him and wrapped her with my ribbon to keep her warm. We've been friends ever since that day. Then the accident happened... _

_My father and Tsunande-san were robbed on an outing. The burglar stabbed my father and beat him up, Tsunande-san tried to stop him, but the burglar beat her up and she fell to the ground. The burglar turned towards me, he grabbed my necklace, the one my father gave my mother when the first met, and it broke off my neck as I screamed. Tsunande-san grabbed the burglar's leg "RUN SAKURA RUN! RUN AWAY AND NEVER LOOK BACK!" I panicked, so I ran crying. It was raining that night, I remember running non-stop until I reached the Uchiha residence. I stayed with them for the night until the police came. My father died that night at the hospital, and Tsunande-san was left in critical condition. Since that day I lived on my own with Shizune-san, a hired nanny who was to look after me until my 18th birthday. _

_Shortly after that, Itachi ran away from home, his reasons are unknown, and Sasuke's parents divorced. This devastated Sasuke, he wouldn't eat, sleep, or go to school for 3 months. He barely spoke to anyone, not even me. To make matters worse his mother felt as is everything was her fault and committed suicide. Sasuke was to move in with his father and stepmother until he was 18 or they let him move out. Sasuke no longer lives across the street from me and he blames his father for Itachi's sudden disappearance and his mother's death. "That man ruined my life, and my family. He's no father of mine, just the landlord of my residence." _

This was the first time I've seen these eyes in a while. It's been 2 years since that all happened. Sasuke will be 17 next month, and he'll be able get out of that hell hole that he calls his father's house.

"It's getting late Sakura, Shizune will get worried. Common, I'll walk you home." Sasuke said. His eyes were back to normal now, thank goodness, he scares me when they're cold.

"Better go home too," Gaara said "it's getting late and I promised my little brother I'd teach him Kendo tonight. It was a privilege and an honor to meet you Sakura, I hope to see you more often." and with that, Gaara was gone. I watched him disappear around the corner.

Sasuke poked me "Sakura? Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Huh? Sorry what?"

"Never mind, you up for some ramen? It's not like I'm in a hurry to get home."

"What? What are you? Naruto? I thought you said Shizune would be worried about me and I should go home."

"Yeah…I did say that didn't I… oh well then we'll chill at you're place… again"

"Sasuke-kun, you're going to have to eventually stop crashing at my place then sneaking into you're place in the morning"

"Yeah… eventually." He laughed, and we left the glistening yard of the Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Late night visit **

"Sakura-san! Thank goodness you're home, I was worried" Shizune always says that every time I walk through the front door. I think she's worried that I'd get rid of her the moment I turn 18. I wouldn't though, she plays too big of a part in my life, and it's true that Tsunande-san loves me as a daughter, and I love her too, it's just that Shizune has been there for me since Tsunande-san was hospitalized. She's a lot like my mother; she'd be my 3rd to be exact.

"I'm fine Shizune, can you prepare the guest room again? Sasuke's spending the night"

"Eh! HAI! Sasuke-san, your father called, he's looking for you. Shall I call him back and tell him you're here, or shall I say you're at the Academy?"

"It's alright Shizune, don't do anything. Let him look for me, I don't want to be found." Sasuke said firmly. He scares me sometimes, he hasn't been the same lately, and I wonder what it is.

Maybe it had something to do with what happened last week…

_We were at the karaoke place near the school, Naruto and Hinata-chan's one-month thing. Naruto and Sasuke we're talking about something at the bar getting drinks with Shikamaru. Hinata and I sat at the table waiting for Ino to show up. Out of nowhere Hinata asked "Neh, Sakura," _

"_Eh? What is it?" _

"_You and Sasuke seem really close, you look like a couple. You're always together and know each other better than you know yourselves'" _

"_Uh…. hum…nope, we're just friends. That's all." _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Hai" _

"_Hem…okay, if you're sure." _

Whatever Hinata was talking about, Naruto and Shikamaru were in it too. When they came back with our drinks, Sasuke didn't seem like my best friend Sasuke; he seemed like Sasuke, just another guy. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke's really, really cute! With his jet-black hair and matching dark handsome eyes…sigh. And I wouldn't mind being with someone like him, but that's just it, someone like him. I can't be with Sasuke! Sasuke's like the brother I never had! It would be so wrong if we got together. Wouldn't it?

12:30 the clock read. Sasuke was in the tiny dojo behind my house, practicing for the big tournament coming up. I sat sipping tea out front on the porch. There it was the former Uchiha residence across from mine. It was a beautiful home. Sasuke's great-grandfather built it, technically it was Sasuke's property, his mother inherited it and she left it to Sasuke. He plans on moving back in on his birthday. "Good times…" I whispered to myself. People were allowed to rent rooms in it, that's where Sasuke got his money from. I saw someone come out he looked familiar. I squinted to make out the face… Gaara! It was Gaara! I'm sure of it! He looked my way. He seemed to recognize me and walked over.

"Evening," he said, "err… I mean morning"

I smiled "Morning"

"You live here?" he asked,

"Yes, yes actually I do, sorry where are my manners? Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, yes, thank you"

He walked up the stairs and sat down across from me. He looked better now than he did earlier.

"The house I'm renting in, the landlord is my age, did you know him?" he asked,

"Yeah, I do, and still do. Sasuke owns it."

"Sasuke?" he sounded surprised

"Hum, what a beautiful home, how come he doesn't live there?"

"It's complicated…"

"Oh I see. He's not 18 yet?" I shook my head

"17."

"Oh… I just turned 18, my step-mother threw me out, and so I moved here."

"She kicked you out? What about your little brother?"

"He lives with her still, she likes him more than me so she keeps him around, besides he's only 7."

"I see…"

"Yeah, how about you? Where are you're parents?"

"Um… they're in a better place now."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, it's just that everyone around here knows the story of my family and Sasuke's family so they don't ask about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry then. I can be such a nuisances at times" He blushed and smiled, he's so cute!

"It's alright. No harm done. So how long have you been doing Kung Fu?"

"Err, for as long as I can remember. Back home I was the top student, and then I moved here. Sasuke's the top student here, so it looks like I've got competition."

"I guess so…" I muttered.

I wonder what it would be like with a new KF champ in town. Sasuke wouldn't be the same. Sasuke seems to be the hero in this town. Everyone knows him or of him and acknowledge his existence. He's always helping people, putting others' needs and wants before his own.

"Hey Sa-…" Sasuke turned the corner; he stopped himself from speaking once he spotted Gaara and I. "Oh, didn't know we had company," he gave a nod "Souna…"

"Uchiha…" he nodded back.

There were those cold eyes again, those scary cold eyes. Gaara stood up his too were cold. The tension between their glairs clearly stated they were rivals. But for what? KF? Only? Or was there something else?

"Sasuke-san!" Shizune called from inside. "Sasuke-san!" She came out, "Oh am I interrupting something?" She asked. Shizune always had bad timing, and always interrupted something good going on. This time, I was relieved.

"Yes Shizune?" Sasuke's eyes were back to normal, thank goodness. And Gaara snapped out of it too. He sat back down.

"Your room is ready." Shizune bowed and went back inside.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied and went inside to his room without so much as a glance at me…err us.

"He sleeps here?" Gaara asked sounding surprised and disappointed at the same time.

"Not all the time, just occasionally." I assured him with a smile. I wonder if he could tell my smile was fake. I poured myself another cup of tea "would you like some more?" My hand stretched over to his cup.

"No thank you." My hand retreated at Gaara's response. "Hey Sakura?"

"Eh? Yes Gaara-kun?"

"I was wondering, since everyone I've talked too says you're such a great person, err..." He was stuttering. I couldn't help but get excited. Was Gaara going to ask me out? I felt myself blush a bit as I gazed upon him. He looked up at me, and I looked away rather embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"well… umm"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd l-like to…"

"yes?"

He paused. Looked down. Then up at me again. His green eyes gentle and sweet. If he looked at any girl with those eyes, she'd fall for him. I felt myself falling. "Well… I'd like to get to know you a bit more, so I was wondering if you'd like to hang out some time"

I smiled. It wasn't a date, not really. He asked if we could 'hang out'. That doesn't count as a date. "Sure! I'd love to"

He smiled at me. "Great. How about tomorrow? Say, 5:30?"

I just nodded. "Oh wait. I have work until 6:00."

"Oh… that's ok, I'll pick you up from work then."

"Alright, are you sure?"

"Yeah, where do you work?"

"I work at the animal center near the KF Academy"

"Alright then, see you tomorrow at 6." He then got up, waved goodbye, and disappeared into the early morning mist.

* * *

woo i fixed all the typos (blush) so sorry i originally was going to create new characters...but i changed my mind. hehe!


	3. Chapter 3

**as always i don't own naruto **

**lady rine says:** this story originally had different character names for both Sasuke and gaara's character, heh i was going to make sasuke appear at a different time, but i changed my mind! HEHE!

tehre were alot of original characters that i was going to create, but ...i changed my mind hehehe!

so if you catch anymore typos please let me know! and i'll fix them asap! mmmmkay!

Oh in this story, Gaara and TemariARE NOT RELATED! okay? awsome!

ENJOY!

(heart) always

lady rine

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's not a date! Right?**

"Hey!" I yelled with a laugh. Askasua was a beautiful red-orange-like colored cat with stripes of gold and yellow on her back and legs and tail. She was the prettiest cat I've ever seen and my favorite one at the shelter. She was tickling me as she licked my fingertips playfully. "Aww! Kawaii! (cute)" I smiled, and Akasuka purred.

"Oi! Sakura! Afternoon!" Gaara called walking into the store, making the door top bell ring. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:00 pm, right on time.

"Hey Gaara!" I ran over to the front counter where he was standing, Akasuka followed me.

"Well, well… who's this little cutie here?" He asked while picking up Akasuka.

"Be careful, she's not too nice to strangers." It was true though… she wasn't. She's seen Sasuke so many times before, it took her 6 months to get used to him, and even then, she still bites him occasionally.

"Well aren't you a pretty kitty" Gaara said as he nuzzled her nose and brushed her fur with his hand. Akasuka purred. She liked it!

"Wow…" I gasped.

"Eh? What's wrong Sakura?"

"Oh nothing… It's just… I've never seen Akasuka take a liking to anyone so fast. "Not even Sasuke, and he's here almost all the time."

"Oh… well then I guess I'm special." he teased with a smile. He then turned back to Akasuka, who was still purring. I guess she really like Gaara, but then again… I can't really blame her. He's such a sweetie!

"I guess you are." I teased back. I giggled a little bit, and he handed Akasuka back to me, and I took her into my arms.

"You're something special too Sakura" He winked at me. I felt myself blush, how embarrassing! I turned and put Akasuka back in her cage and grabbed my jacket and bag. I turned around and Gaara was right there in front of my face. Where did he come from? He was at the counter just a second ago. I froze. A kiss? Already? And it's only been 10 minutes. I blinked, and he poked my nose, I couldn't help but smile. HEY IT WAS CUTE! In a strange way…

"You ready?" he asked, retreating to a respectful distance.

"Uh huh" I nodded trying to suppress a blush.

"Great! Let's go then" He smiled at me. What a great smile. It made me feel safe and warm and wanted. He took me by the hand and led me gently out the door. I followed him quietly, smiling and blushing. His words rang in my head _"You're something special too Sakura" Wink_, all the way to a small café.

"Do you like croissants?" He asked while he pulled a chair for me.

"Sure do!" I replied sitting down. Oh wow! What a gentleman! I was stunned. Sasuke doesn't even do that for me, and he's Sasuke!

"Great! Waitress?" He called. The waitress came over.

"Good evening." She said while looking down at her pad.

"Ino?" I looked at her.

Ino looked up. "Sakura?"

"Oh my God! I never knew you worked here."

"I didn't know you'd be here." She looked at Gaara; she seemed surprised. "And on a date too."

Gaara blushed. So did I.

"So what'll it be guys?" Ino asked looking back down at her pad.

"Umm… what's good here?" Gaara asked. I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was nervous now. But why? This wasn't a date? Not really. Or is it? I blushed. Ino noticed. Next to Sasuke, Ino is the one who knows me best.

"Hum…um… the Ramen is pretty good. Did you guys want that?"

"Ramen's great!" I said.

"Yeah… I'll have the chicken one." Gaara requested

"Me too." I smiled at her.

"Alright then. Two Chicken Ramens coming right up. Any drinks?"

"Pepsi" We said at the same time.

We all laughed. I looked at him blushing a bit. And he returned my stair. I smiled at him, and he did the same.

Ino looked back and forth at us; she smirked a little bit and shook her head back and forth. I hate when she does that… it means that the whole school will know about our dinner in less than 12 hours from this very moment. "Whatever you guys want." She said, then walked away leaving Gaara and I to our lonesome.

"That was interesting," he finally said. "The Pepsi thing that is…"

I giggled "Yeah it was." My stomach crumpled into a knot. I was so nervous!

We started talking about school and what school he'd be attending. (Turns out that he'd be going to my school. Score!) We then moved to music. Gaara plays the guitar (bass and acoustics), keys, drums AND knows how to work the board. I've got to say that I was really impressed. After we ate, he invited me over to his place to showcase his talent. How could I resist? I couldn't. So I went, besides, it's right across the street from my house.

I sat on the couch and looked around. Sasuke's former home was still as welcoming as I remembered. It's been two years since I've last been on this couch in this living room. I wondered around the former Uchiha home; everything was still the same, pretty much. I ventured into what used to be Itachi's room. Gaara had taken over it. Posters of guitars, drums, keys, and bands, anything music orientated were plastered evenly around the room. I looked around amazed. A mosaic in the corner of the room caught my eye. I walked over to it to discover that they were black and white photographs, poems and sketches. I examined each one carefully. There were pictures of little smiling kids, happy couples, books, and anything else that people take for granted.

"Wow!" I cried. I glanced over my shoulder at Gaara, "Did you take these?"

"Yup!" he replied. Gaara walked up behind me, his arm extended over my right shoulder and pointed to a photo of a woman holding her (about 7-year-old) son. They were by a frozen lake and in the background there was a log cabin surrounded by trees frosted with snow and ice. It was a beautiful scene and it made me think of my own mother and father. I can't believe they're gone, I'm alone; I'm the last of the Haruno clan. The thought made me cringe; my eyes narrowed as I reminisced memories of my past.

"Looks like we have another thing on common." Gaara placed his right hand on my left shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and into his eyes, puzzled. Gaara took the photo down, his chest pressed against my back and his arms extended over my shoulders, his head hovering by my left ear.

"And what would that be?" I asked in a voice soft enough to be a whisper. My head tilted towards him. His warm, soft breath caressed my neck. He held the photo out in front of me; I looked at it. I was boxed in, in his arms, but I liked it. I didn't feel threatened or scared, I felt… well… safe.

"We're both _alone_" he whispered in my ear. _Alone_. His words echoed in my mind. My eyes widened, and then narrowed again. _Alone_ I thought. I decided not to dwell on it. It hurt too much.

"Is this you?" I asked, diverting my attention back to the photo in his hands. I hope I sounded happy enough. Gaara nodded. "Aww, kawaii" I smiled.

"Thanks" He smiled as he put the photo back on the wall. His hands dropped into his pockets; I was no longer a "captive" in his arms. Kind of disappointing. I turned around and faced him. He poked my nose "But you're cuter. Especially when you smile" I blushed. Who wouldn't? How can a girl **not** blush after hearing that comment, more so since it came from Gaara? He's so sweet!

He picked up his guitar and sat on the bed. I glanced back at the photo. "Is this you mother?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, was" I turned and faced him, wondering what he meant.

"What happened to her?"

Gaara stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry" I backed up and turned away from him; but me being the total idiot I was, backed into his drum set and fell backwards on my rear. Gaara, a bit surprised by my idiocy, got up and walked over to help me up.

"Are you alright?" he looked at me concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I replied. Just my luck; I grabbed Gaara's extended arm and pushed myself up. He pulled at the same time. There must have been too much force because the next thing I knew I was standing there with him, our hands clasped, bodies pressed and lips locked into each other's. My eyes widened in shock, as did his. A kiss. It was and accidental and totally unplanned kiss, but it was a kiss; and what a gentle one at that. Two seconds seemed like two minutes of nothing but pure emotion between us. It got hot. I blushed he did too. We pulled away as if on cue and stood about a meter apart, blushing and staring shyly and the floor away from each other.

"Umm…" He stuttered. I looked up at him. He looked up at me. Our eyes met. Both our heads jolted back down again. Oh man! What and awkward situation!

"I'm sorry," I finally said. Gaara looked up at me surprised.

"No, no! It's my fault. Really, it is." He smiled at me as I lifted my head to look at him. The gentleness in his eyes made everything all right again. Gaara sat back down on the bed; he motioned for me to do the same. I did. He looked up at the photo. What ever he was thinking about chased his smile away.

"My mother died that day at the lake."

"Eh?" I looked at him. The shine in his green eyes were gone and replaced with a still cold loneliness.

"We went up to the lake one winter to go ice fishing. That particular year the ice wasn't frozen as thick as it should have been. My mother warned me not to out onto the lake, but I was too blinded by my desire to skate that I did listen and went out on it anyway. It was fine for the first few minutes, but then the ice started to crack beneath me and I fell into the –30 something degree water. I yelled for help as loud as I possibly could. Mother and Father came running out to me. Since my Father couldn't swim, Mother came in after me. She fished me out quickly and we both crawled on the ice to safety. I was first to reach it. Father wrapped me in a warm towel. Then he went to help mother. He reached out and grabbed her arm. We were almost all safe. Then the ice cracked underneath her and she plunged back into the water. My Father tried his best to hold onto her and get her out, but she kept slipping. I ran back into the cabin and called for an ambulance. It took them two hours to get there since we were so far from the city. The next thing I remember is sitting at home with the nanny and my baby brother Kankuro, waiting for the call from my father. We never did get a call. Father came home the next day heartbroken. She died 2 hours after reaching the hospital. My father blamed himself and his lack of the ability to swim. Kankuro had no idea what happened, he still doesn't; while I blame myself. If I wasn't so arrogant she would have still been alive."

Gaara bowed his head, casting a shadow over his eyes. I could have sworn he had just shed a tear or two. I placed my hand on his, trying to comfort him.

"I know exactly how you feel." I said sincerely. "I feel the same way too." He placed his other hand on top of mine and looked up at me. His green eyes were child-like and sweet. My heart melted just looking at them. I put on a fake smile; hopping that it would cheer him up a little bit. A half smile slowly crept upon his face. He hugged me. Holding me close to him. I was shocked by the sudden outburst of emotion. My body seemed to react on it's own; my arms swung around him pulling him closer to me. My head found the perfect spot to rest between his neck and shoulder. Oh damn did he smell good! He held me tighter. We stayed that way for… I don't know how long, nor did I care. All I wanted was for it never to end, but alas, all good things come to an end. Gaara jolted up letting me go so suddenly. His eyes angry and disturbed.

"Did you hear that?" He said sharply.

"Hear what?" I asked confused. He placed a finger on my lips and I listened. I heard footsteps, we weren't alone after all. They were heavy, as if that someone was carrying something. A thief? I thought. A murderer? I felt my heart race as I followed Gaara out into the hall.

"Shh…" he hissed, covering my mouth. I nodded and he let go, took my hand, and led me down the hallway to the living room where the noise was coming from. I spotted the silhouette of what seemed to be a woman's body.

"Stay here" Gaara whispered and he crept to the other end of the living room. "GOT YA!" he yelled as he turned on the lights.

"AHHH!" The strange girl cried startled. She dropped her bag and turned and faced me.

"AHHH!" we both screamed.

"Temari?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bad day... okay i lied.**

"Temari?" Gaara snapped with surprise.

"You know her?" I asked also curious, my voice high and squeaky after yelling so loud.

"Gaara!" the strange girl jumped up and at him, hugging him so tight I could swear I saw some purple in his face.

I decided to give them their space and time to catch up on "old times" as people say. I sneaked out the door when they weren't looking and walked across the street to my own home. I didn't want to wake Shizune so I just crawled into bed, shut my heavy eyes and let the night take me into dreamland.

The next morning I didn't see Sasuke at home; I thought that he must've gone to his father's home it, was about time, so I dropped by his house on the way to school. To my surprise he wasn't home. "Maybe he's at school," I thought.

The bell rang and I ventured into the teen-full classroom. It was the same thing over and over again. Naruto would throw a pen across the room to Shikamaru and Ino would sigh and whisper to Hinata and me how stupid they were. Usually I would laugh at her immature but true comment, but today I wasn't feeling up to it. I just sat down and looked to my left at the vacant seat where Sasuke would usually sit.

"Did you guys have a fight again?" Hinata asked sensing something was wrong between Sasuke and I.

I shook my head. "No" I said softly.

"Then what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"I haven't seen him this morning."

"Didn't he crash at your place again?" Hinata asked trying to ignore the idiotic display by Naruto and Shikamaru.

"He did, but he wasn't there when I woke up this morning."

"Oh, maybe he went home." Ino said trying to be comforting.

"Maybe, but he wasn't there when I dropped by this morning." I stared blankly at the math book in front of me.

Hinata started to fidget with her pen as she did when she couldn't think of anything to say. I wish Ino would change the subject. She always does. Sure enough she did, but to something I didn't want to talk about either.

"So how was the date with Gaara?"

I blushed.

"Who's Gaara?" Naruto asked his head hovered over my shoulder. He's so annoying!

"None of you're business!" Ino hit him over the head with her math textbook. Naruto fell to the floor rubbing the back of his head.

"Oww! I was just curious! Geez Ino. Hey Shika! How do you deal with this abuse?" He sat on the floor like a kid. How does Hinata find him attractive? I'll never know.

"You'll get used to it" Shikamaru laughed. Ino's head turned sharply to give Shikamaru a cold look he stopped right away. "How troublesome…." He sighed.

It was funny, but I didn't feel like laughing. I felt, umm, alone. Who was that Girl? Where was Sasuke? I needed him. I needed him to talk to. I felt as if he deserted me. Just then Kakashi-sensei walked in; he's always late.

"Uzumaki; do you mind getting off the floor?"

"Uh, h-hai" the class laughed as Naruto got up off the floor. Everyone laughed except me. They were still laughing as Kakashi-sensei took attendance. He was well into the lesson when I zoned out. Don't get me wrong, Kakashi-sensei is a good teacher a little perverted and is overly happy with that small book he's always reading and all, but he's a good teacher and I usually always pay attention… it's just that I was preoccupied. I was thinking about Sasuke…

"Sakura…"

Where could he be?

"Sakura!"

What if he's hurt somewhere? Nah I doubt that.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Hinata poked my arm; I heard a roar of laugher as I was viciously sucked back into math class.

"Eh! Uh, h-hai!" I scampered.

"Well Haruno, welcome back to first period math."

I blushed. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, laughing. Even Naruto. I felt so stupid! Just then Sasuke rolled in. Silence filled the class as they all diverted their attention to him. I felt myself smile. HE'S OK! My heart jumped with joy. There you are I thought. He paused, gazed upon our blank faces; he crept to his seat and sat down.

"Good of you to join us Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei snapped at him.

"Yes sir. Good morning sir." Sasuke replied lazily. He didn't seem the same for some reason; my smile faded.

"Where have you been?"

"I slept in sir. I'm sorry sir. It's won't happen again sir."

Liar! I thought. You weren't there this morning.

"It better not." Kakashi-sensei declared, I guess he wasn't in a good mood today; he's not usually like that. He went back to his lesson.

I stared blankly at Sasuke, trying to get his attention. Usually it would work; but he too seemed out of it. I wonder where he was all this time and why he lied to Kakashi-sensei and why he wasn't there this morning.

More questions filled my head as he failed to show up for English and Science; now lunch, I scanned the cafeteria for any sign of Sasuke, no luck. Disappointed I took a seat next to Ino and Hinata. Naruto and Shikamaru were busy doing their history homework, scrambling to finish. Morons… It was already fourth period; the day was 4/5 over and I still hadn't talked to Sasuke or seen Gaara. I was starting to feel like a loner even with Ino and Hinata and the morons there.

"Neh, Sakura." Hinata was poking my arm again. I wish she wouldn't, I hate being poked.

"What?" I snapped. I didn't mean to, but I did.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes were filled with concern. I felt bad for yelling at her. She's a really sweet girl.

"Nothing, why?"

"You seem so out of it today. Are you feeling well?" Ino pretended to take my temperature.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I pushed her hand away.

"Then why so glum?" I snapped again.

"I'm not glum!" What the heck is "glum" anyway? I thought. I was getting annoyed. How could I answer her when I didn't even know the answer?

"Right, ok then Sakura." Ino rolled her eyes at me. Probably frustrated. I'd be frustrated too. Hinata looked at me one more time before resuming her work.

I wanted to get out of there. Watching Naruto and Shikamaru obsess over unfinished homework, Hinata and Ino working on the school paper and the cafeteria food in front of me, it all made me queasy. I didn't feel so good. I felt as if someone had just punched my in the stomach with a 20tone brick. I wanted the day to end. REALLY REALLY SOON!

Fifth dragged on. Such a long day. I was thankful it was over. Mondays suck, I hated them. I just wanted to go home and plop on my bed and cry. I wanted the feeling in my stomach to go away. I didn't bother to look for my friends, Sasuke was MIA, Naruto and Shikamaru had basketball practise and it being Monday, Ino and Hinata had to get the school paper to the printer. All by myself today. Sigh. When did I become such a loner? I turned the corner from the schoolyard. There was Gaara. He smiled at me. I felt my heart skip a beat. Oh wow. Was he waiting for me? I wondered. He waved at me. All of a sudden I didn't feel like such a loner anymore.

"Hey Sakura!"

I walked over to him

"Hi" I smiled. I felt the empty feeling in my tummy fade.

"Long day?"

"Excruciating!" I replied scrunching my nose.

He laughed. What a sweet laugh. I loved it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh I'm waiting for Temari"

Temari? TEMARI! I felt my heart sink. The irritating feeling returned to my stomach a hundred fold.

"Oh, ok then. I should get going now, got lots of homework." I put on a fake smile and walked passed him. I wanted to die. Yesterday we had the most (almost) perfect evening. Just him and I (for the most part). I can't believe I fell for the baby boy face again. I hated myself for it.

"No wait!" He grabbed my arm I spun around. His face was right in front of mine. It got hot. I blushed. "Wait…" another awkward moment.

"Just… just… wait… I want to walk you home."

"But what about----" He interrupted me by placing a finger on my lips.

"I just want to make sure she knows where to go. Now then, please, wait for me?"

I blushed. "Ok." I couldn't resist. Maybe he liked me after all.

"Thanks" He kissed me on the cheek. I put on a smile that faded as soon I saw a familiar girl walk up behind him.

"Gaara -kun!" She called. I wish she wouldn't be so… so… PERKY! It bugged me.

"Oh hey Temari. Did you register ok?"

"Yup!" She smiled and held up her registration form proudly in front of us. It wasn't anything to be proud of. Konoha High was a "gangster prep school" nothing to be proud of. My eyes narrowed. I tried to hide it.

"Oh hello!" She said cheerily "I'm Temari! Nice to meet you. Sakura right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Gaara told me. He was wondering where you ran off to last night. He was complaining about the fact that he didn't get to say goodnight."

I blushed. Gaara did too from what I could see from the corner of my eye. He did care about me. I felt a lot better. The empty feeling in my stomach disappeared once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Confession... torn between two loves.**

I got home and plunged on the bed. Gaara walked me home! I thought. It kept replaying in my head…

_Temari walked between us, she pretended to see a cute bird fly by and ran ahead of us to get a good look at it._

"_An Eagle!" she cried. 'Impossible' I thought. Eagles don't live around here. It's not to their liking. But I pretended to play along, as _Gaara_ was very close to me now._

"_Where?" I pretended to look. If he wanted a cute girl who pretended things were there, then I guess I could play along. _

"_Never mind, it's gone now" Temari, turned and smiled at us, then went skipping along ahead of us like a child _

'_What is she doing?' I pondered to myself, Gaara must have been grateful for the (somewhat) privacy. He walked closer to me. His hand touched mine. I blushed and looked down at the ground. My long hair, which I had forgotten to tie back today, fell over my cheek, hopefully blocking his view of my embarrassing emotional outbreak. That didn't stop him; he just chuckled then reached over gently brushing my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear._

"_Your hair is blocking my view" He smiled. It made me blush even more. I looked up at him. We both stopped walking. He touched my hand again. The embrace of his hand was warm against my own. My mouth opened as if to speak but no sound came out. I was speechless. He held both of my hands in his, and lifted it up to his lips. He kissed them gently._

"_I…. I…I didn't get to say goodnight the other day." He pulled me in close._

"_T-t-that is true…" I managed to say. Jeez that was stupid! Gaara didn't seem to mind. He just pulled me in closer, closed his eyes, I did the same. He kissed me. A gentle, sweet kiss! So soft and so sweet. Long enough to give me a taste of his lips and leave me addicted, but short enough that I craved more._

_We broke apart; I opened my eyes to see his sweet smile. He then took me in his arms and held me close. I've never been so happy. Again we parted and I saw someone behind him. I could not make out whom it was. _

"_What is it? What's wrong? Did I ---"_

"_No… there's someone there…" _

_Gaara turned, but the person was gone… who could it have been?_

I didn't want to think about who it was… though the thought haunted me. I decided to get my mind off it; after all, my math homework wasn't going to do itself.

I was rudely awoken by the usual 6:30 alarm. The sunlight had just entered my room by the window. I can't believe it's been 2 weeks already! Gaara and I were going to celebrate with a picnic in the park. How romantic! He's sweet like that. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I put on my low-rise jeans and the red off the shoulder blouse that Sasuke gave me last Christmas. It reminded me of him.

"Isn't Sasuke's birthday sometime soon?" Gaara asked between sips of his coke.

"Next Tuesday" I replied

"What are you guys going to do to celebrate?"

"I'm not sure yet… I haven't seen much of Sasuke lately…"

"Maybe because we're always together." Gaara bowed his head, as if he was ashamed.

"What do you mean by that?" I looked at him. His messy red hair seemed to make him look even cuter.

"He… He doesn't know about us does he Saku?"

I looked away. Come to think of it, neither one of us had told him we were together. I felt guilty. Sasuke is my best friend! He should have been the first to know. I felt as if I've stabbed him in the back. Gaara wrapped his arms around me.

"I know Saku-chan. I understand how you feel… It's obvious that Sasuke has feelings for you. And I'll admit that I get jealous sometimes."

"Wha!" I was surprised. Since when has Sasuke looked at me any different? Gaara placed a finger on my lips and continued.

"But I remember that he is **your** best friend, and you need to be close to him. I love you, making you happy is my all time objective." He pulled me closer to him and caressed my neck with his warm breath. "We'll tell him together. Ok?" He kissed my cheek.

I smiled, "thank you." We kissed.

"Sakura?"

We broke apart to see who it was.

"Sasuke?"

"Gaara?"

"…"Gaara let go of me and stared at Sasuke.

"Sorry…I… I never knew you guys were together." Sasuke looked away, he seemed kind of hurt. I stood up.

"Sasuke… I… I… I meant to tell you… but it's just that…that--"

"DON'T!" Sasuke snapped around and looked at me with those angry eyes. I kind of jumped back scared. He's never talked to me in that tone before. He's never looked at me with those cold eyes before. Why did my heart hurt when he looked at me like that? He shook his head. "I mean. Don't…It's alright." He said turning back around. His voice was a lot calmer. "It's just, well, you're my best friend… you should have told me."

"I know… I know… Sasuke… I'm so sorry." I looked at him with great concern. He couldn't have been that mad to say that, but then again… why did he explode on me?

"It's ok." He assured me.

Gaara got up and walked over to Sasuke. He stretched out his hand. "So now that you're ok with this… friends?"

Sasuke hesitated looking at Gaara as if he were a bug, one that needed to be killed, and fast. Nevertheless, Sasuke took his hand and shook it sternly. "Yeah."

Since that day Sasuke has been even more distant. It hurt me that we didn't go out to the ice cream shop on Thursdays anymore, nor did he come around to the shelter to say hi to the animals and me. Then again, I didn't go around to the Academy much anymore. It was getting late, and I was headed home. Gaara had gone to his fathers for the weekend, he had wanted to take me, and begged me to go but I had work so I couldn't. So that night I had no escort. As I passed the Academy, I paused to look at it. The yard was still beautiful, but seemed lifeless and unwelcoming. I knew there was a swing further down through the yard in a mini orchard.

"Just for old times sake" I muttered to myself as I walked through the front garden. I walked around the Dojo to the backyard where the mini orchard was, and there was that old rope swing. I sat on it. I remember, this was one of the most wonderful places Sasuke took me when we were kids. Growing up I'd always play here with him after school before his lessons. The Dojo master was very kind to us both, and when Sasuke went in to his lessons, I was allowed to stay and watch. I learned how to fight, and yes I fight! I didn't think that it was a skill I needed until my first day at middle school…

There was this one girl who didn't like me because she had a thing for Sasuke. She did everything possible to hurt me or put me down just to get Sasuke's love and affection. It's a good thing it didn't work! P. I remember there was this one time when I had just gotten a new dress on the morning of my birthday. It was a pretty dress. Short, sleeveless, white dress with a red ribbon tied around my waist. I had used a new red ribbon to tie my hair back with. I loved that dress. Sasuke must have too! He brought me two red flowers from his mother's garden. He was so cute. All covered in dirt and mud from picking them out. His fingers were even bleeding a little from the thorns on the roses. He was so cute!

I shook my head and giggled at the thought.

"I can't believe I remember that…" I said out loud to myself

"Remember what?" I jumped off the swing startled, I whipped around to see who it was.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah? Who did you think it was?" He walked towards me, I relaxed, and relieved that it was someone I knew. "Jeez Saku, we've grown that much apart? You can't even recognize me by my voice anymore…" He walked passed me and gazed up at the stars. I hadn't even noticed that the sun had totally set.

I stayed silent, ashamed of the cold truth that came from Sasuke's lips. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, lowering my head, my hair fell over my face covering it.

Sasuke sat down on the swing, the rather large swing that can fit two people. "For what?" He asked. As if he didn't know!

"For not telling you about Gaara and me…" I said looking away from him.

"Oh that…" He looked down. It was as if time had frozen and we were just there. It must have been that way for… I'm not sure how long, but it felt longer than it most likely was. He looked back up at the sky, smiling. Smiling! "It's ok… You know Saku, I just want you to be happy." He looked and me then took my hand. The next thing I knew I was on the swing next to him. I looked at his face. But I didn't see Sasuke, the guy I had grown up with, the guy who had lived across the street from me my whole life, the guy I saw as my brother, my best friend. Instead, I saw Uchiha Sasuke. I saw him, for the first time, I really saw him for who he was. This smart, funny, sweet, caring, sexy guy in my homeroom class that all the girls in school chased around. I had no Idea what I was thinking. Maybe it was just the moonlight. I don't know. But I saw a side of Sasuke I had never seen before. I felt… attracted. He was hot! Maybe even hotter than Gaara. Wait, he WAS hotter than Gaara! I felt myself turning red. I quickly looked away.

He looked at me just as I did so. Then he continued. "Saku… I wanted to tell you first. You know how I want to be a doctor right?" I just nodded my head "And I sent my application form to Tokyo University. I know I'm only turning 17, but they looked over my academic records and were extremely impressed! At first they couldn't believe that a junior could be this advanced. So they sent me this IQ test, if I passed it then… then they'd accept me and I'd only have to stay here in this dump for one more year! Can you believe it Saku! I'm going to graduate a year ahead! Isn't it great?"

I felt my heart sink. "You're leaving?" I tried to sound at least a little bit happy… but I wasn't. Sasuke was leaving! I couldn't picture my life without him! I felt like crying. A tear slipped past my eyes and fell on my hand it glistened in the moonlight.

"Yeah! In like 10 months or something like that. There's still plenty of time. Please don't tell anyone. I haven't gotten my test results back. And I wanted to surprise everyone." He seemed so happy. How come I wasn't happy for him? Well okay I was happy… I was happy that he's finally fulfilling his dream. Since he was a kid all he would talk about was med school at Tokyo U.

"I see…"

"Eh? Saku? Are you alright?" I shook my head and looked up at him. I put on my best "smile"

"YEP! Of course I am! That's great Sasu!"

"Sasu?" Sasuke smiled and hugged me tightly. My eyes widened in shock. I blushed. "You haven't called me that in so long. I thought you'd forgotten"

I placed my arms on his back, hugging him too. "How could I? Ever?"

"You mean so much to me Saku…" he pulled me in closer. "More than you'll ever know."

Speechless, I just laid my head on his shoulder. My body seemed to act on it's own. But… it felt so right. Why did it feel so right? We stayed like that for a while. Time seemed to freeze again.

He pulled away gently, his hands still holing me arms. He gazed into my eyes and I into his.

"I never told you this before… but…" He blushed and smiled. "I've always had feelings for you. Since we've been kids… Since middle School… For as long as I can remember. All I really want is to see you happy. Even if it's not with me. But all I really want for my birthday… Is the chance to tell you how I really feel." He leaned in and kissed me gently. I closed my eyes, savoring each and every second. He was a better kisser than Gaara was. He pulled away, and hugged me again. "I love you Saku… I always have. And I always will. Nothing can ever change that. Nothing can ever replace the place I have for you in my heart."

Something in the distance moved. It startled both of us. Sasuke jumped up, ready to fight off whoever it was. We spent half an hour scouting the Academy grounds for any sign of the eavesdropper. We gave up 20 minutes later. And Sasuke walked me home. We didn't say anything to each other the entire time. I wonder who that was. I was scared to tell Gaara. Or what if that person was Gaara? He would be so hurt! I cringed at the thought. Maybe it was someone who could tell Gaara. I was so confused. Sasuke was in love with me. For all these years and I had no idea! To make things worse I didn't know if I had feeling for him as well. What if what I felt for Gaara wasn't real? I was so confused. Torn between two loves…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Competition**

Gaara stormed up to Sasuke as he was kicking the punching bag. "What's your problem!" He swung a punch at Sasuke's face. Caught of guard Sasuke took the hit and was knocked to the ground.

"What the hell! What was that for?" Sasuke got up.

"Just couldn't keep you damn hands off of my girl could you?" Gaara swung at him again. This time Sasuke blocked it and tripped Gaara, he fell to the floor. By this time a crowd of bored guys from the academy formed a circle around them. There was cheering and some were even betting on who would win:

"Souna's going to kick Uchiha's ass!"

"No way man! Sasuke's still the champ around here!"

"SHUT UP! Just watch!"

--

Temari walked up to me as I was tying my shoelaces. I looked up. "Oh hey Temari! How are you?"

"Don't 'Hey Temari' me you cheater!" She snapped back at me. That's the last time I'm being nice to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh! Don't even dare trying to get out of this! I don't know how you put Gaara under your spell! How dare you do this to him! I knew it! I should have told him from the start that you were no good! Gaara deserves better than you. TRAMP!" She turned to walk away.

I don't know about anyone else, but no one calls me a "Tramp" and gets away with it! Especially some know-it-all noob invading **MY** turf. Angrily I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back with force.

"Oh no you don't! What the hell are you talking about?

Temari yanked her wrist out of my grip. "Don't pretend! I saw you! I saw you kiss Sasuke that night!"

So it was her! I should have known!

"Were you spying on me?"I glared at her

"So what if I was? Your time to rein is over princess! Now that Gaara knows that you cheated on him, he'll come back to me. He should have stayed with me to begin with!" My eyes widened. I wanted to smack that smug look off her face so badly!

"St-t-stayed with you?" I repeated. What the heck is she talking about? Gaara never said anything about this!

--

Sasuke blocked yet another one of Gaara's blows, and elbowed him in the gut. Sasuke was good. He was barely scratched while Gaara was bleeding from three different places. His kneecap, his cheek and his lips. Sasuke was bleeding from his knuckles.

"I told you Sasuke was going to win!" Some guy said, "Now hand over the money."

"Yeah… Yeah…" his friend handed him the money. They must have been betting on their fight too.

Gaara over heard them. He was even angrier now. He charged at Sasuke again. Sasuke stood his ground, ready for this attack. Gaara swung at his head with his left fist. Sasuke blocked it. Gaara swung again this time with his right. Sasuke caught it again.

"Heh…" Gaara grinned. He turned, locking Sasuke's arms around his neck, and then he pulled Sasuke over his back. Sasuke landed hard on the floor. He coughed up a little blood. The guy who had lost the bet snatched his money away from his friend.

Gaara smiled, proud of himself. The Souna fans in the room cheered while the Uchiha fans shouted. "Get up! Get up!" Sasuke Got up, really pissed off. He did something he's never done before… he charged.

The crowd gasped. Sasuke was a peaceful guy, he **never** charged. **Never**. But this time he did. They continued going at each other. Block after punch and Kick after Trip. It was intense.

Sarutobi-sensei, the head of the Academy, just entered the main room where Gaara and Sasuke were fighting.

"What is this! What is this!" He roared angrily. Unfortunately no one heard him. The class was too busy yelling and cheering. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes angrily hoping to get attention with silence. Again he was unsuccessful. Serves him right for being almost always half an hour later every session. He over heard two boys placing a bet.

"Who do you think is going to win?"

"I don't know… Souna's new, but he's good. But you can't doubt our good old champ! Uchiha'll win this fight!"

"Ah fight eh?" The short oldman said to himself. "Gaara? And Sasuke too? Interesting."

The crowd's cheers grew louder when Gaara was knocked to the ground yet again.

"This is too much!" Sarutobi-sensei made his way through the crowd and stood in front of them with his angry eyes. Sarutobi was very short, and old… umm actually… ancient! The old man stood about 4'5" feet tall staring at the crowd silencing them. The crowd of boys backed away, and then turned to resume their previous activities. Sarutobi walked up to Gaara and Sasuke as they were wrestling on the floor. He reached and pinched their ears, one in each claw.

"That's enough!" He shouted. "Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves! In the _Jaden_ (a room for concentration)! Now!" He let go of them; they looked at each other glaring, and then bowed to Sarutobi-sensei.

"Yes Sensei!" they chimed and walked silently towards the Jaden.

--

"What do you mean with you!" I demanded.

"Yeah that's right! Gaara was my boyfriend before he moved away." Temari snapped. Me eyes seemed to widen. 'They were together' I thought. I shook my head.

"Gaara never said anything about that! Why'd you break it off?"

"He didn't think it would work out. Long distance and all. I didn't think that was the reason since he broke up with me over the phone. I decided to follow him here. And what did I find? YOU! He broke up with me because he met YOU! DAMN YOU!"

I was completely shocked.

"I… I… I didn't know…"

"How could you! If you weren't so selfish Gaara would still be with me." I was starting to get really mad. She was blaming everything on me. HOW DARE SHE!

"How dare you!" I roared. "How dare you come here accusing me of robbing you! It's Gaara's choice! Not yours!" She seemed shocked. I kept on going. "I'm being selfish! ME! HA! What a joke! I'm not the one stalking and ex like a jealous reject!" Damn me having a furious temper…I blame Ino, I hang out with her too much. "Oh wait! That's what you are! So don't you dare blame me! I did nothing to you!"

I turned and walked away. Someone grabbed my wrist. I made the mistake of turning back around. Temari punched me in the face. It happened so fast! I fell to the floor. My lower cheek started to hurt. Remembering the training I had gotten at the Dojo I quickly spun my legs tripping her. Then I got up. She did too. She tried to punch me again. I punched her first. Knocking her down. She didn't get up. Ino who was watching us looked down on her.

"You knocked her out Sakura! Good Job!" She smiled. I knew she didn't like her.

"Oh my." Hinata looked down at the unconscious girl. My knuckles hurt from punching her jaw. And my jaw hurt from her punch.

I waved my hand. "Oww!"

Ino laughed.

"Sakura-chan. Let's put ice on your cheek so it won't bruise." Good old Hinata, she's make a really good nurse. I turned and followed Hinata to the change room. Volleyball can wait. My hand hurt! Ino looked at Temari again.

"That's what you get! Reject!" Ino stuck out her tongue at her. Then she followed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Confusion and a Birthday surprise**

My hands stopped hurting when I got home. Shizune was out running errands, that's what the note had said. I was tired. And confused… And I wasn't exactly in the mood to answer either one of Gaara or Sasuke's 10 billion calls. I needed to get my mind off of Gaara…and Sasuke… GAH! I just needed to stop thinking about… IT! So instead I just sat down at my piano in the main room of my house.

I've been playing for as long as I can remember. All I know is that I started when my biological mother was alive. Her name was Aine, which means 'Love song'. 'Ai' means love, and 'ne' means song… 'Love song'. Pretty eh? And she lived up to her name. She had a beautiful voice, and played instruments as well. She was really good. I took piano because I wanted to be like her. Though she was a successful businesswoman, she still had her love for music. That's what I wanted. I wanted to be a songwriter.

I sat down on the piano stool, cracked my knuckles and began to play some scales just to warm up. Then I played Beethoven's first symphony and Fir Elise for further warm ups. Afterwards I got out my notebook and started to work on a new song. I've written quite a few, but never had the courage to send it to anyone. I was well into the first verse when Ino came knocking at my door. Hearing the music from my grand piano she let herself in.

"Sakura?"

"'Can't take the pain'… no wait, that should be a C" I didn't hear her I was too busy changing the D to a C on the music sheet. I bit the pen mentally playing and listening to the sound in my head, and then continued playing.

"I never knew you wrote music." Ino sat beside me. Now I noticed her. She kind of scared me; I even jumped a little bit. Heh, I was scared to look at her, but I did anyway. her.

"Yeah… I started about a year ago. The only person who knows is Sasuke and of course Shizune, she does kindda live with me."

"So does Sasuke…"

I glared at her.

"Or not…" She rolled her eyes.

Silence. I just gazed at the keys in front of me. So much for getting my mind off of things.

"So is Sasuke... you know?"

"I…I…don't know…" I looked back down at the sheet.

"Wow… I never thought I'd see the day when Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke would stop being friends."

"What? We're still friends. I think… I don't know."

"Not from what I can see… So he finally told you eh?"

"Told me what?" Was Ino talking about Sasuke's sudden confession to me?

"That he likes you… you know… as more than a friend?" That answered my question. But how did she know? I looked at her surprised. She just smiled. "Oh please Sakura. It's so obvious! I can't believe you never noticed. He's been swooning over you for ages! You know he's not a very good liar"

"I know that…" It kind of made me giggle a little bit.

"So what did you say? Huh? Common I know you like him too!"

"I don't know… I mean, I'm technically still with Gaara" I felt myself frowning again

"Oh please! Gaara! Jeez Sakura wake up! You don't really feel anything for Gaara. It's a kind of… 'In the moment' thing. Besides, you and Sasuke are made for each other!"

"You think?" She was so not helping.

"Think? Please, I know." I stayed silent staring at the paper in front of me. "Why else would you be writing a song about him?"

"I'm not writing about him!" I snapped, kind of surprised she would even say such a thing.

"Uh huh… sure. Then what's this?" She pointed to one line of the first verse.

_'Can't stop thinking about you. I'm lost, with him but with you.'_

I blushed like mad. I must have looked like Hinata for a moment.

"You better make up your mind and fast. It's not fair to Gaara or Sasuke… or yourself. My advice is to stay away from both of them until you sort out your feelings."

I hate to admit it… but for once, Ino was right.

1:47 am. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about it. Sasuke… Gaara… Sasuke… Gaara? Ino was right. It wasn't fair to either of them. Or to me. I knew what I had to do.

The next day I saw Gaara in the hallway at school. He was stuffing his books into his locker. I paused, nervously and took a huge breath. I have never had to do this before. But I walked up to him anyway. I tapped his shoulder. "Gaara?"

He turned and looked at me. "Sakura…"

I wish he didn't look at me like that! I just said his name and already he looks so hurt.

"Umm…we need to talk…"

--

FAST FORWARD!

--

"Bye!" I yelled after my friends from school. It's been a year now. School let out. Fourth year is over! I'll be a senior next year! I should be happy, but I wasn't. Gaara and I were still friends but he and Sasuke were still very much rivals. Trying to outdo each other at everything. I know Gaara still had feelings for me. He tried to get back together with me so many times. But I just shook my head and said I wasn't ready.

I had been focusing on my music. Sasuke and I weren't the same as before. He wasn't my best friend anymore. I mourned for that. But in a way I gained more than what I lost. More people wanted to talk to me and get to know me at school. Temari still hated methat wasn't too bad. Gaara wanted me. Ino, Hinata and I were closer than before. And Sasuke was clearly in love with me… though he never showed it when others were around.

Sounds like a wonderful life right?

But I wasn't happy.

Not one bit.

I was so worried about my career. I was too nervous to send my work out to anyone. And to make things worse, Sasuke was leaving in less than two months. To make things EVEN MORE horrible was that I couldn't understand my feelings towards him. I figured that I'd just wait it out since I couldn't do anything.

Right?

--

I walked into the café where Ino worked the night shift on Saturdays.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as I walked thought the door.

"Huh!" I looked around

"Happy 18th Birthday!" They continued. I looked at the wall calendar, March 28th. My Birthday. How could I forget my own birthday! Jeez did I feel stupid. Ino and Hinata ran up, hugging me tightly!

"Hee hee! Bet you didn't suspect a thing!" Ino chimed. They let go smiling happily.

I shook my head "No idea."

"Common you look too shocked. You didn't forget your own birthday did you?" Hinata asked.

"Well I…" I started to turn red.

"Oh my God you did?" They just laughed taking my hands and dragging me to greet all the people who showed up.

They rented out the entire café just for this one night for me. I was happy for the first time in a year. I was happy. It was the first party I had since I was 10. I wasn't expecting anything at all!

It was so wonderful.

I got so many new supplies, tapes and music sheets for my songs and demo tapes. HA! Like I'd get the courage to send anyone a demo tape. Still, the gift was very thoughtful. So many Kodak moments, so many jokes and inside jokes reborn, so much reminiscing of past memories. Some of my friends even composed speeches and said them aloud before we cut the cake. I teared when Ino and Hinata gave their speeches and I nearly died of laughter when it was Naruto and Shikamaru's turn. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled so much.

But one seemed to be missing… Sasuke.

I thought he'd be here... why wasn't he there! Why wasn't he with me! Why does it hurt so much?

The night went on, people were dancing now. So many smiling faces.

I watched Ino and Shikamaru dance, and Naruto hitting on Hinata, she was red all over. Tee hee, she's such a sweet girl. I saw Temari nagging Gaara from the corner of my eye. If she hated me so much then why was she here? I cringed at the thought. I can't believe she would sink this low. Coming here just because Gaara wanted to. Jeez. Girls like her disgusted me. Which is weird because I usually get along with everyone.

All of a sudden the music slowed down and the couples took over the floor. I watched Shikamaru take Ino into his arms. They looked so happy together. Wow. Despite Shikamaru's idiocy and laziness, he and Ino made a perfect match. Ino's 'go-get-them' academic lifestyle combined with Shikamaru's natural laziness and intelligence made a perfect person. Their personalities complimented each other. They were the perfect couple. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Even Naruto and Hinata seemed compatible. They were on the dance floor too. Hinata is sweet, shy and quiet. While Naruto is the biggest moron and the number one loud mouth! They were perfect together…

I looked passed them and glanced at Gaara, he was looking at me again. My smile faded and I stood up. I needed some air. I could still see Temari clinging onto him. I shook my head in disbursement as I turned and walked out to the patio. I sighed looking over the railing at the lake water about 6 feet below me. I heard something behind me and whipped around to see who it was. No one was there. I took a few steps and looked around again. No one. So I turned around again to go back to my spot and there in front of me was a little white box tied with a little pink satin ribbon. Beside the beautiful box was a red rose. I knew right away who it was from...only one person gives me red roses.

"Sasuke…" I whispered into the wind. My eyes sparkled with joy, and a silent smile crept onto my face. I took the rose and sniffed it. Smiling. Sasuke was watching me. I couldn't see him, or hear him, but I could feel him watching me. I felt safe once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ice cream is a girl's best friend!**

I have been sitting here at the piano for 3 hours now, and the music sheet in front of me was still blank. I could think of nothing to write, or to play. Which was really unlike me. Two more weeks until Sasuke leaves, I thought. Still I haven't talked to him. I haven't seen him since my birthday party, even though I didn't really 'see' him there. And that was somewhat two months ago…

Two more weeks I thought to myself. Two more weeks. I shouldn't be sitting here at my piano, I should be with him. Helping him pack, or study. Helping him, just being with him. Time is running out. As much as I wanted to be with him, I couldn't stand the agony of being with him for the last time. Maybe ever. Just the thought of a life without my dearest Sasuke made me cringe. Hold on, back up. Did I say "My dearest Sasuke"? That's when I realized it, the only one I wanted to be with, the only one I every really loved, the only boy I would ever shed a tear for was… err, IS Sasuke. I looked down at my piano's keys smiling. I started to cry. I shed tears that landed softly on the sea of white and black keys. I picked up my pencil and began to write.

--

"Sakura!" Ino called out to me as I approached the school garden. She was waving her hand in the air; it looked like it was going to fall off. A timid Hinata standing next to her.

"Hi!" I waved back to her.

"You're late you bum!" Ino scolded.

"Ah… sorry." I rubbed the back of my head as a reached them.

"I saw Sasuke the other day." Hinata blurted out of nowhere.

"Did you? That's nice, how is he?" I guess they were surprised by my 'cold' comment. We said nothing as we walked further into the park.

--

We were now sitting on a park bench watching the little kids play. We were sharing a pack of milk chocolate Pocky. I kept chewing on my Pocky stick, taking one small tiny nibble at a time.

"Eh?" Ino was looking at me funny again. "Sakura… what's wrong? You haven't exactly been cheery lately"

"I'm fine." I said finishing off the Pocky stick, and taking another one.

"Are you sure? You don't— " Hinata began.

"I'm fine!" I snapped cutting her off. Ino looked at me angrily; I could feel the tension between us. I felt bad. I didn't have to right to talk to them that way.Her eyes grew soft and she looked upon the children once again.

"What you're doing is wrong. I'm sure Sasuke would love to hear your voice." Hinata said.

"Eh!" I looked at her surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Sakura… can you do us all a favor and just tell Sasuke that you're in love with him already? It's been long enough. I saw him give you that red rose on your birthday, and I saw you smiling. You were happy Sakura! Don't you want that! Frankly I like you better when you're smiling, and happy. I bet Sasuke would agree with me on that!" Ino yelled at me.

I stayed silent, unsure of what to say. 'She's right' I thought to myself, as much as I hated to admit it. Hinata noticed that I wasn't exactly willing to talk about this, and she handed me a sheet of paper. It was a bright yellow flier and it read…

"'Young Writer's Showcase'? What's this?"

"What do you think it is? Dumb dumb!" Ino stuck her tongue out at me as if we were kids again. I'm glad Ino has a short attention span, she had already forgotten her anger.

"I was thinking that it could boost your career you know?" Hinata said, beaming with pride. I couldn't help but smile. I jolted towards her hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much Hinata!"

She laughed.

"HEY I WAS IN ON IT TOO!" Ino shrieked, joining the hugs.

"Hey come on now, the due date for your registration is tomorrow! Better get cracking on your application"

"Great. Where do I get one?"

Hinata pulled out another yellow paper from her book bag. "Here you go!"

Again I hugged her tightly. "OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

We all laughed and giggled all the way back to my place, I decided to submit "Dear you" the song I had just finished. Ino and Hinata helped me record my demo. It's been a while since I've done anything like this. I felt so alive again.

The next morning I went down to the Studio where I was to submit my tape. I was so nervous. I opened the mail slot. My hand was shaking so much. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I sighed and turned to walk away.

"You're not giving up already are you Saku?" I whipped around to see who it was. My eyes widened in shock.

"S-Sa-Sasuke…" He was leaning against the wall. He was wearing a fitted black T-shirt and white karate pants. I could tell he just came from working out; he still had his gym bag with him and a towel around his neck. Damn did he look good! He walked up to me pushing his gelled bangs out of the way.

"Is this your demo?" He asked taking the envelope from my hands. I just nodded. "Well… aren't you going to submit it?"

"Well… umm…"

"Didn't think so…" He said with a smirk. I looked down, ashamed of myself. "Well then, I'll do it for you." And with that, Sasuke took the application from my hands and dropped it into the slot. I stood there shocked by what he just did.

"Sasuke!"

"What?" He laughed. "I knew you were going to walk away."

"Eh!…umm…" I looked away afraid to look into his eyes. I knew he was right.

"So… You want to get something to eat or something? I haven't seen you in like forever so… I… I wanted to be with you…" He looked down. I've seen him like this before, once, he really liked this girl back in middle school so he finally decided to ask her out. He would always look down and blush, and he could never really get the words out. Turned out the girl already had a boyfriend. But now, Sasuke was doing the same thing, to me! I felt myself turn red, my cheeks glowing shades of pink and red. Girls at school would kill for this.

I nodded, "Sure…" I mumbled. He just smiled at me.

We went to the ice cream parlor by our school. I ordered the usual chocolate brownie fudge sundae. Yum! I sat down in one of the window booths. Sasuke ordered his usual Oreo Vanilla sundae. 'Some things never change' I thought as a dig into my sundae. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Nothing…" He said stuffing a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into his mouth. I could tell that he was holding in his laughter. He let out a few chickles though, I guess he just couldn't constrain himself.

"Seriously, what's so funny?"

"Remember when we first came here? We were sitting here in this exact same both, in the exact same spots, eating the exact same thing."

I giggled. "You know what, you're right."

"Oh man… That day was so funny."

'Yeah it was' I thought smiling. I remember that day perfectly well… 

_I had just ordered this same sundae with the last bit of my money when that mean girl, from school, who had a crush on Sasuke, walked in. She purposely bumped into me and made me drop my sundae._

"_Whoops." She said, as if it were an accident._

_I just glared at her. The shopkeeper came around and helped Sasuke and I clean it up. The girl didn't look happy when Sasuke used his last bit of money to buy another one for me. He and I sat in the same both every time we came to eat here. Which was pretty much every Thursday._

"I remember that…" I said smiling at the memory.

"I think that's when I first realized it…"

"Realized what?"

Sasuke looked at me as if I was supposed to know. Then it hit me.

"Oh that…" Wow… Sasuke has liked me for a long time then. "Neh… Sasuke…"

"Yeah?" He looked up from his sundae.

"If you don't mind me asking…"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you?" He didn't answer… I felt stupid for asking. I shook my head and went back to my ice cream. "Never mind… Bad question. You don't have to answer."

"Because you were different." He said quietly. He was looking out the window now. His endless eyes glazed over with a sort of softness that wasn't in his usual composure.

"Eh?" I looked back up at him. "Different? How so?" What did he mean? Other than the fact that I had PINK HAIR! I couldn't think of a thing that made me different.

"You're not like other girls…" He started, still looking out the window. "You don't dream about something happening to you and wait for it to come. You go out and get it on your own… You have drive, and ambition. Social clubs and standers mean nothing to you. You're always putting others before yourself. You're kind, compassionate, hard working… understanding." He looked at me, smiling. "You're the perfect person…"

I looked down at my ice cream, stirring the melted stuff in circles with my spoon. "I'm far from perfect Sasu… I'm not even close… No body is."

Sasuke took my hand into his. "You are to me…" He said softly looking into my eyes. I dropped the spoon into my bowl looking into his beautiful endless onyx eyes. I blushed, not knowing what to say…

"Sasuke…"


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont' own Naruto... (cry) hehehe.**

Lady Rine:

sry for the uber short chapters. Enjoy anyways.

(cheezy smile)

(heart) always

Lady Rine.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Date… I need a favor.**

I just got off work. Sasuke was meeting me at the swing set in the Academy's back yard, the place where we had out first kiss. I was so happy that we were being friends again!

The other day I got a letter from the place I submitted my demo to. They said they liked it a lot! And they wanted to hear what it would sound like if there were more instruments. Since I only play the piano, this was a real dilemma for me. I knew that there was only one other person I could turn to for help. Unfortunately that person was Gaara. I had no choice. This contest can make me or break me. Working with Gaara is a small price to pay right? I decided that I would call him when I get home, right now; it was just Sasuke and I. Like it should have been so long ago.

Three days ago we were sitting at the ice cream parlor, two strangers who were once friends reminiscing our past; and now, here we are, friends once again. Maybe even more? The more time I spend with Sasuke, the more I realize how much he really cares for me. I don't understand my feelings for him. Is this real? Can it be real? Do I even deserve this? Everyone in town thinks we're finally going to hook up. I'm scared to even think about it. In some ways I can't picture my life with Sasuke being my boyfriend, but in others, I can't picture not having him in my life. Personally I prefer a life with Uchiha Sasuke in it. It would be a lot better than a life without him. Just looking at his smile makes me happy, makes me feel safe and loved. And when he looks into my eyes I blush and get this thrill. A cold shiver that rushes down my spine and spreads all over my body, to the very tips of my fingers and toes. My entire body just tingles with excitement when his hand touches mine.

It feels so right…

"Hey you." He said smiling. He was standing by the swing where we shared that kiss.

"Hi." I managed to say. I could have died! He looks so good in navy blue! "Sorry I'm late…"

"No you're not late, I'm early."

"Oh…ok…"

"So where do you want to go tonight?"

"I don't know… movie?"

"Okay."

And that was that. We headed over to the movies. Some jealous girls from school glanced at us on our way. I saw them glare at me and give me cut eyes. But I didn't care; Sasuke was walking next to me. He was even holding my hand. I was doing my best not to blush, but that wasn't working. I snook a peak over at Sasuke. Were his cheeks red? Was it the light? Or maybe it's just me.

Sasuke looked at me smiling, saying nothing at all. But his eyes were beaming with joy. "I'm glad that we're spending more time with each other." He said looking for seats.

"Me too!" I said with a smile. I spotted two vacant seats near the center of the theatre. Sasuke must have spotted them too because he lead me there, hand in hand. Then the movie started. Sasuke put his arm over my shoulder and I laid my head against his chest. It felt so right. I was happy.

About an hour into the movie, the jumbo sized cola Sasuke and I were sharing took it's effect and I had to go to the ladies' room. On my way back from the washroom, I bumped into, who else but Gaara.

"Hey Sakura!" Gaara said rather delighted to see me.

"Hello Gaara-san." His smile faded when I said 'san'. I didn't think too much of it. Perhaps this was a good time to ask him if he could help me with the competition. "Neh… Gaara -san…"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with the song writers' competition. I need to record the complete music because the demo I sent in was only piano, and I don't have enough time to put together a band to play."

"Sure!" He replied sounding eager.

"Really! Thanks!"

"Yeah, why don't you come over tomorrow with your sheet music and we'll take a look at it?"

"Alrighty then" I said with a smile. Maybe I had a chance at winning after all. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then . I better get back to the movie; Sasuke will be wondering what took me so long.

"Oh…" his smile faded. "You're here with Sasuke… are you guys dating now?"

"I'm not entirely sure… but for the record, it feels great spending so much time with him again."

"Must be…"

"Yes it is." I said assured with a smile. I waved goodbye to Gaara and headed back into the theater.

I quickly found Sasuke and curled back into his arms.

"What took you so long Saku?" Sasuke asked quietly. His voice filled with concern and curiosity.

"I ran into Gaara -san."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Nothing really. I just asked him if he could help me with the songwriters' contest"

"Oh how come you didn't ask me?" He asked rather curiously. "I sing."

"Yes I know that, but you don't write" Sasuke just laughed and pulled me closer to him, I snuggled into his sweater, and we watched the rest of the movie.

--

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la…" I sang warming up to Gaara's guitar.

"That's good enough." Gaara said putting the guitar back onto its stand. "Ok let's take a look at your music."

"Ok," I said taking a folder out of my book bag and handing it to him. "Here you are."

He took it from my hand and opened it. He sat down on his bed. Gaara may be the jealous type… and he may be a little slow at times, but when it came to music, Gaara was a beast! When we were going out, I'd often hear him tap the table to a familiar tune, or ridicule the latest release of a popular artist. Actually, it kind of scared me. Will he like it? Will he hate it? I knew Gaara wasn't one to let emotions in the way of his (future) profession, but I was nervous just the same. It felt weird asking my ex for help. Still, Gaara hadn't made a move on me the entire hour I was in his room; I had to admit that I was surprised by his professionalism. I found myself praying that it would stay that way.

"Wow…" Gaara finally said, I guess he finished reading my lyrics.

"Well…what do you think?"

"You've got a talent Sakura… you really do" He was now looking at the sheet music. "It's as if this really happened, as if your tears were imprinted on this paper when you were writing it. You've found a way to write emotions as if you yourself were experiencing it. It's very impressive… so real…" Gaara sat down at the keyboard and began to play a few bars off the sheet.

"Real…that's because it is…" I whispered.

"Huh? Sorry did you say something?" He looked up at me.

"Err… NOTHING! Really, it's nothing. Heh heh" I gave him my best fake smile and a nervous laugh. "The idea was umm…Ino's! Yeah, Ino's." I hope he couldn't tell that I was lying, Ino had no interest in music whatsoever, she can't even tell the difference between an acoustic and a bass, besides, she was more into acting anyway.

"Oh, well it's beautiful never the less" he said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said. I didn't want Gaara to know that I actually wrote the song for Sasuke. I really couldn't say goodbye to him, what would my life be like without Sasuke? It hurt me so much to think about it.

Gaara and I have been at this for five hours now, I felt tired, and I've never had to sing so many times in a row, even if it was my own song. After that, we worked for three more days. The competition was coming fast, and I was counting down the days, unfortunately it meant counting down the days to Sasuke's departure as well. I've never been this stressed before, even when taking my calculus exam! I saw Sasuke a few times during this countdown days, he was at the travel store buying more boxes and a new suitcase. I wanted to run up to him and hug him and never let him go until he agreed to stay. Seeing him leave the store made me want to go buy a suitcase too. But I could never leave this place, it was my home, it was Sasuke's home more than mine. He's been here all his life. I was at Gaara's place thinking about this, the idea of never letting him go brought up a memory of when we were kids… it also brought a smile upon my face…

_There was this time where Sasuke and I had a fight, I don't remember what it was over, but we had a fight. Sasuke was going away that weekend to visit his grandmother. We must have been about what? 10? 11? Or maybe even 12, I don't remember, but that was three months before his dad left. Anyway Sasuke never told me that he was going to his grandmother's, and Sasuke doesn't like visiting his grandmother much, actually he hated it; but he didn't tell me he was just going for the weekend and I thought he was leaving for good. It was raining when I saw the cab drive up in front of the Uchiha residence, as soon as I saw Sasuke walk out the door with a suitcase I ran out my own door…_

_"Sasuke! Sasuke!" I screamed running down the street, I wasn't even wearing shoes or a jacket and I was soaked from the rain, but I didn't care. I just ran to him._

_"Sakura?" Sasuke turned around surprised, he was just about to put his suitcase in the cab._

_"Sasuke!" My eyes were wide and I was crying, I remember stretching my arms out and kind of jumping on him and hugging him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't go! I'll be good I promise! Just please don't go! Sasuke!" I exploded into more tears and sobs._

_"Sakura…" Sasuke just wrapped his arms around me he started to cry too. "I'm sorry too, really I am." There was a moment of silence where we said nothing, we just stood there in each other's arms crying as the rain fell upon us. "I'm not leaving you… I could never do that…"_

"Sakura!" I suddenly snapped out of it and realized that I was still in Gaara's room.

"HAI!" I said, a little surprised, but more embarrassed.

"Are you alright? You seemed out of it." I just nodded my head. "Well then, in that case, one more time? After that I'll give you a ride to Sasuke's going away party ok?"

"Sure…" I said.

I had totally forgotten about the party! I guess I wished that time would have somehow stood still. I cringed at the thought of having to say goodbye to him. I walked over to the mike. Gaara had set up a little recording studio in the room next door. I remember it took him forever to convince Sasuke to let him to the renovations. We had recorded the music for the competition two days ago, and it sounded pretty good. I was afraid that when I had to sing it, I'd cry, but when it was just Gaara listening, I didn't even shed atear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Promise**

The recording of my second song "Can't Say Goodbye" went well, and we finished an hour early. I told Gaara it probably wasn't a good idea if he and I showed up at the party together.

"I understand…"

"Thanks, it's just that… I don't want Sasuke to be angry at me before he leaves…"

"It's ok, don't' worry about it. And even if he did get mad, I'm sure Sasuke couldn't stay mad at you. Nobody could, you're too cute."

I didn't even blush. I just smiled accepting the compliment. I guess the effects of the mighty Gaara on me were only temporary after all.

"Sasuke… he's never been mad at me before, at least, I don't think so."

"I guess. With your relationship it's no surprise." He replied smiling at me.

I thanked him and walked across the street to my house. I plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Two days… Sasuke was leaving the day after tomorrow. I remember him telling me that his flight was 6:00am, since it was a flight; I knew he had to be at the airport at 4:00am. The gang and I decided that we would drive him there for a last goodbye. Sasuke had promised that he would be at the competition the night before…

_"Really?" I said with a smile._

_"Front row center" Sasuke winked and gave that famous Uchiha smirk of his.._

"_Promise!"_

"_Would I ever lie to you Saku? Would I ever break a promise?"_

"_So you'll be there for sure!"_

_Sasuke chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it, even if it cost me my life" He smiled at me and I hugged him tightly._

The hot water trickled down my back washing the shampoo out of my hair. I smiled. Sasuke had promised to be there. I was so happy that he would. His promise meant everything to me. This competition was all I had. The door to my future! I couldn't afford to mess this up. And Sasuke being there was my assurance that I'd be alright.

--

After a good 30min shower, I turned of the water and dried myself with a towel. I was drying my long pink hair trying to figure out what to do with it for the party. Hey, I can be a girly girl sometimes right? I remembered Ino and Hinata saying I should cut my hair. Sasuke and the other guys objected saying there was nothing sexier than a sexy girl with extremely long hair. My hair was thin and one length, so I thought layers was a good idea.

"Maybe a trim?" I thought to myself. After all, my hair was almost down to my knees, and it took nearly an hour to dry with the blow drier on max. I smiled at my reflection imagining what I would look like with shorter hair, deciding I would chop off a few inches.

"Shizune?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get the scissors?"

"How come?"

"I'm going to cut my hair…"

Shizune didn't' like the idea, but she did anyway. She cut my hair for me, until it was a little bit past my shoulders. She layered my thin hair for me, so if I flared it, it'll have volume, for once. I was happy that it was much lighter and it only took me 20mins to dry it afterwards. I didn't look so bad with shorter hair! I actually kind of liked it. I put in some hot curlers and went to my room to pick out something nice to wear.

I've been thinking a lot of what Sasuke means to me… Ino was right; Gaara was kind of "in the moment" kind of thing. And for the past year all I could think of was Sasuke. It's true what people say, 'you never know what you've got until you loose it'. I'm going to loose Sasuke… It hurt so much to even think about it. I shook my head free from that thought, bringing myself back to reality. I wore a white off the shoulder dress that cut off at mid-thigh. It had puffy sleeves and that part covering my chest had pleated ruffles as well. The rest of the dress flew down freely and had a frilly trim at the bottom. Yet another pretty ensemble Sasuke had gotten for me. I looked into my mirror at my reflection, something I haven't cared to do the past few months. I did my makeup, and took out the hot curlers and let my hair bounce down in waves. I was happy that my hair was for one co-operating with me. I remember I wore my hair like this once, on my birthday when Sasuke gave me that rose. Remembering that night brought the smile back onto my face. I put on the earrings Sasuke gave me and the matching necklace, a silver bell. Funny thing is that bell never did ring. The earrings were silver too; they were long dangle earrings with a tiny bell with wings at each end. They made my neck look longer; I guess that's why I wore it. I knew Sasuke liked girls with long necks, legs and hair. Something about, making them look more tempting to the touch. I looked at my reflection and was happy with it. I wanted to look good for Sasuke. I looked in the mirror one last time before I left. I noticed that my Emerald eyes seemed a darker green today. Maybe because the dress I'm wearing was white.

"Sakura-san? Are you ready now?"

"HAI!" I said and dashed out the door to the drive way.

--

Shizune dropped me off at the café. Naruto and Shikamaru weren't there.

"Sakura! You're late!" Ino came up to me. "Well well, someone dressed to impress." She teased. I blushed.

"Where's Naruto and Shikamaru? And…"

"Sasuke?" Hinata chimed in. She gave that look. I hated that look. It was if she knew something was going to happen, and she was always right too. "It's a surprise party remember?"

"Yeah idiot. What did you think it was?" Temari snapped at me as she passed by. She stuck her tongue out at me as she skipped away to Gaara's side, giving him a drink.

"Why is she even here?" I asked my girls a little annoyed.

"Now, now Sakura." Ino said shifting her body so she could block my view of the evil Temari. "Let her ache of jealousy. Gaara's in love with you and she hasn't learned to accept that. Besides, you have someone else who wants you too remember."

I smiled. An Image of Sasuke flashed in my mind. "You're right."

"Of course I Am." she teased.

"By the way… I LOVE your hair! And your eyes seem greener tonight. You know how Sasuke loves your green eyes." Hinata told me.

"Umm… yeah…" I stumbled blushing again.

"He's coming!" Shikamaru ran in. "Everyone hide!"

Ino, Hinata and I ducked behind a couch. I could hear Sasuke's voice…

"I don't know, I still have a lot of packing Naruto! You stupid dobe"

"Oh come on! Just one more time, you have all tomorrow to pack don't you?" Naruto said grinning like an idiot. If looks could speak, Naruto no baka would have probably spoiled the surprise by now. He was practically pushing Sasuke though the door.

"Yeah, but I wanted to spend that time with Saku— "

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped up screaming. Ino, Hinata and I jumped up yelling as loud as we could, Sasuke was right in front of the couch so it was good timing.

"Uh… wow. You guys shouldn't have…" Sasuke stammered recovering from the shock.

"But we wanted to." Ino said with a smile.

"It's not that bad right?" Hinata said shyly.

"Congratulations Sasu!" I said smiling at him.

"Thanks Saku. I'm happy you're here."

"Me too." I said still smiling. He opened his mouth to say something to me but Naruto and Shikamaru pulled him away to greet everyone else before he had a chance to say anything.

--

The guys were playing their games now. There was a game of dice going on, spin the bottle, people were dancing, and Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru plus some other guys from school were playing a game of poker. Ino, Hinata and I were talking to some people from school.

"I heard you're going to sing in that competition tomorrow night Sakura. Good luck." Said a boy from our homeroom class.

"Heh heh, thanks." I said. "How do you guys know that?"

"The whole school knows, they're all going to be there."

"Really?" I gave Ino a look; I knew she had spread the word. Ino just looked at me and laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head. Hinata s-dropped. I guess Hinata didn't have enough power to stop the fearful force that is Ino's blabbering mouth.

"Isn't that great Sakura?" Ino said trying to redeem herself. "The whole school's going to be cheering for you."

"Yeah! You'll win for sure!" Another person said.

"Thanks guys" I said nervously.

--

The night kept going. It was so great! Sure enough it was time for good luck presents and cake (among the other delectable foods). Sasuke opened his presents and read aloud his cards. We were all laughing at Naruto and Shikamaru's stories of when they had their "guy moments" Like the time Naruto was in charge of the science project but Sasuke ended up doing all the work since Naruto messed up the first 4 attempts and Shikamaru was cloud watching the whole time. It seemed to me that he didn't really mind. Those three were nicknamed "The Rome Trio" by some girls at school. I thought it was cute, even though they could have picked a MUCH better name for them.

--

Sasuke stood up. "I want to thank you all for being here to see me off. Really it means so much to me that you all are here." He looked at me. "I especially want to---" RING, RING Sasuke's cell phone went off. "— umm… Sorry guys, just a sec. Hello?" Sasuke picked up his cell phone. Honestly I never knew he even had one. "Oh, hi how are you? I'm good… yes I'm looking forward to it… Oh really… alright…" Whatever they were talking about Sasuke didn't look too happy about it. His voice seemed to lower considerably and his famous smirk curved into a stern frown. "Yes I understand, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"What's wrong?" I asked. He all of a sudden didn't' look too good. And his eyes became cold and distant.

"I umm… I have some news."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Promise broken… heartache prevails.**

Sasuke looked around at everyone. "Did you want good or bad news first?"

"Amuse me" Ino said sarcastically. "Good news first."

"Ok, my flight has been rescheduled. There are two dates I can take the flight." Everyone cheered; I smiled knowing that Sasuke would be around a bit longer made me happy. "The bad news is; if I take that flight, I'll have to miss orientation and possibly a few days of class."

"Is that all?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, the other flight, which I'll have to take…" He paused and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Is tomorrow night at 6:00pm"

"Tomorrow…" Whispers floated around the café. But I could hear my heart shatter and my smile fading.

"TOMORROW!" Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto chimed at the same time.

Hinata was too shocked to yell. She looked at me. I felt like I was about to commit suicide. Tears started to form.

"But tomorrow night is the competition!" Ino shrieked

"I know…" He looked at the floor, then back at me. "I'm sorry Saku…" I looked up at him my eyes began to water.

_"Oh please don't say it…"_ I thought to myself without saying it aloud. My head was shaking slightly.

"I'm going to have to break my promise Sakura…" I couldn't take it; I got up. "Saku?" I turned and walked away from the crowd. "Saku?" Sasuke called my name several times as he followed me. I grabbed my purse and was almost out the door when he caught my wrist and swung me around to face him. "Saku…" He said once more.

"DON'T!" I cried. "My name is Haruno Sakura… not 'Saku'… only friends call me that. Good luck in your future Uchiha-san" Sasuke dropped my hand and everyone seemed to gasp. I have never in my entire life called Sasuke 'Uchiha-san'; we weren't strangers after all, but tonight I felt like he had ripped my heart out. He looked hurt by the way I had addressed him; his mouth was even open in shock. Of course I cared that I hurt him, but he had hurt me too. More than he'd ever know.

Sasuke wasn't going to come tomorrow night, and so I felt as if I owed him nothing and he owed me just the same, we are even now. So with that on my mind I turned and walked out the door. Everyone had followed us and saw everything that just happened.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" I could hear Ino and Hinata calling me. I just sped up. I cried and cried. My sobs echoed loudly through the empty streets since everyone was at the café. "SAKURA!" I could hear Ino behind me, Hinata right behind her. I didn't bother to speed up; they were going to corner me sooner or later, might as well be now. I whipped my tears away.

"What?" I snapped.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ino scolded.

"Did what? Walk away?" I turned and glared at her.

"Well yeah!" Ino said her blue eyes wide and watery.

"And you called Sasuke 'Uchiha-san'" Hinata added.

"So what! He's going to have to get used to it in his new life anyway." I turened around and continued walking. Hinata ran in front of me I had no choice but to stop.

"So this is what this is about… you don't want him to leave." Hinata sighed.

I stayed silent for a bit. "Of course not! But it can't be helped. Sasuke is leaving to fulfill his dream. I paid my respects, what more should I do?"

"No way…there more to this than that. Sakura you're--" Ino was in front of me too. I pushed my way through and kept walking towards the park. "Oh my God you are!" She kept nagging on and following me. Hinata followed too. "Sakura you gave to tell him that! He'll want to hear it!" Hinata cried.

"What difference does it make? He's still going to leave! Regardless of what I tell him."

"You could at least say goodbye to him! You owe him that much!" Hinata screamed desperately. I have never heard Hinata speak like this.

"I CAN'T!" I stopped and turned to face her, my tears had returned and they were now streaming down my face. "Don't you understand Hinata! I can't say goodbye to him! I can't… I'm happy for him yes, but I'm selfish! I wanted him to stay, to be here with me! Don't you see? I can't say goodbye to him even if I wanted too. These feelings… my feelings… I could never do something like that."

The both of them stared at me blankly. Their eyes were full of sorrow; and I knew they understood how I felt. "I guess this means you're not going to drop him off at the airport with us tomorrow?"

I shook my head, "no…" I looked down at the ground. "Sasuke is leaving to fulfill his dream… I've got to do the same… I have a contest to win."

Ino turned to go back to the café without a word. Hinata stood there for a bit then turned too, but she said "For what it's worth Sakura… even in his new life as you call it… Sasuke would never be able to forget you. I've never seen someone so much in love…" And she walked away.

--

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. I felt so bad that I had said that to Sasuke. I even slapped myself several times before getting out of bed. I still couldn't bring myself to believe that last night actually happened and that Yusuke was leaving TONIGHT! I took a cold shower before going downstairs for breakfast. Even the shower didn't chase away the guilt neither did the triple-decker pancakes I had for breakfast. The guilt, uneasiness and pain continued to dwell inside of me as I got off the bus and walked down the street to the studio auditorium down town (we live in a small town on the edge of the city, the café is the closest thing to down town and that's about 45min bus ride away). I let them know that I was going to sing my second song for the contest and they wanted to hear me sing it first. So I did. All they said to me was that they thought I was great and good luck tonight. I felt bad, maybe they say that to everyone, or maybe they thought I was really, really bad and they didn't want to hurt my feelings.

Like I had done to Sasuke.

I felt so horrible. I decided that I would go and talk to him; I should go and talk to him after the way I acted last night. Maybe I was over reacting. I just couldn't hold in my emotions anymore. What would you do if the person you loved the most was leaving when you needed them the most! I let out a sigh as I got off the bus in front of the café. Hinata was right… I should at least tell him how I feel right?

--

"Sakura? What a surprise."

"Hi…" I said quietly, I felt weird just showing up on Sasuke's doorstep. I glanced over his shoulder at the mess of unpacked stuff. "You seem busy… I should come back later…" I turned around.

"Sakura…" He grabbed my shoulder, I was a bit stunned at first, but then I stopped and turned to look at him. "Don't go, please… come in, I think we need to talk…"

I just nodded and followed him inside his apartment. "Sasuke… I came to apologize for my behavior last night, it's just…"

"I know, don't worry about it."

I looked at his suitcases by the door. "I can't believe you're actually leaving…"

"Me neither…"

"I'm really going to miss you, you know…" I sat down on his couch. Suppressing the tears.

"I know… Don't you think I'd miss you too?" He sat next to me. I stayed silent, it hurt me to talk about it, and my eyes fell to gaze at the floor. Sasuke seemed to sense that I didn't really want to talk about this, so he changed the subject. "I like your hair cut" He said playing with my hair.

"Thanks…" I said looking up at him. He was smiling at me. "Sasuke I…" Out of nowhere Sasuke leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened surprised. But I didn't want to fight him any longer. I didn't want to pretend I wasn't in love with him. I just leaned back and enjoyed the kiss, but just then he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry…" He said. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he moved to the other end of the couch. I didn't want it to end like this; I didn't want him to leave without him knowing I was in love with him. I wanted to say it, but I couldn't. So instead I leaned forward and kissed him. He must have been surprised, but he didn't push me away. He pulled me in closer and kissed me back. The next thing I knew, he had leaned over and I fell onto my back. We continued to kiss and things started to heat up. I didn't want him to stop, but I was scared of where this might go…

He was caressing my neck now, I closed my eyes, it felt right, and it felt so good. My hands were moving up and down his back. I could feel him breathing hard. He lifted his head and looked me in the eye. I peered into his eyes wondering what he was thinking; I wondered what he was hesitating about.

"Sasuke…" He smiled then kissed me again. His kiss was amazing. Sweet and tender. He applied more pressure to it, and I started to feel his tongue. It scared me at first, but I didn't want to stop. My lips parted and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I figured this was it… that I should tell him now while I still had my breath. He pulled away and began to caress my neck again, his hands flowing up and down my side. "Sasuke… I… I…" He looked up at me. I smiled. "Sasuke… I love you." His eyes widened and then narrowed again and he smiled.

"I love you too, with all my heart." He leaned in and kissed me yet again. I smiled kissing him back. His tongue slipped into my mouth once more and he frenched me, I did the same. Things really started to heat up. His hand started to venture up my shirt. Then it hit me. What are we doing! I had a thing about sex before marriage. I pulled away from our kiss and pushed him off of me.

"I can't…"

"But you just said…."

"I know… I'm sorry, but I can't do this… not yet." I started to tremble.

"We might not have another chance…"

"I'm not ready Sasu…not yet."

"Ok…" a moment of awkward silence… "I need to take a walk."

I looked up, "Did you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's ok. Besides, you have plans don't you?" The sound of his voice was cold and it hit me like a brick wall. I could feel my heart shattering. I could feel his too… and with that he got up and left me there all alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Due on Stage**

I waited for about an hour or so at Sasuke's apartment. He didn't come back, so went home.

"_Don't you have plans?"_

His voice lingered in my head. I felt as if I had gotten shot down by the only person that has ever loved me… It hurt me so much. I dragged myself home to get ready for the competition; I didn't even feel like competing anymore. All I wanted to do was find Sasuke and crawl up in his arms. I regretted my decision now, I should have just slept with him, maybe then he wouldn't have left me there, and he'd be walking me home by now. I hated this. I hated missing him, but the thing that killed me is that I hated myself for thinking like this. That could have very well been the last time I would ever see Sasuke, maybe ever, and it was my fault it ended on a bad note.

I took out the hot curls and let my hair bounce passed my shoulders in long waves. Ino had come over to help me get ready. She was rambling on and on and on about who was going to be there. I wasn't really paying attention to her, and let her play around putting ribbons in my hair and touching up my make-up. She didn't even stop for air as she made her way to my closet, her voice muffled as she rummaged through the sea of dresses that lay inside. I wasn't even paying attention to anything she was saying. I sort of just blocked her chatter out as I stared at myself in the mirror, the images around me becoming nothing but a blur. "What have I done?" I whispered quietly to myself.

"Right Sakura?" Ino interrupted my trance.

"Eh? Sorry, can you repeat that?" I said turning around to face her.

"I said 'this dress will bring out your hair when you're on stage' right?" She held up a fitted red dress; short kind of puffy sleeves with a low 'U' neckline, it stopped at about 5 inches above my knee. It was a dark red dress, sort of the color of my blood. It was yet another dress Sasuke had given me.

"Sure" I responded weakly with a fake smile.

"Good! Because I love it!"

--

It was about 2:30 in the afternoon now; Sasuke had to leave for the airport by 3:30 or he'd miss his flight. Traffic was horrible if you were headed downtown. It would probably take at least an hour and a half to get there.

"So I'll see you at the show ok! You're on at…?"

"7:30" I said

"Great, we'll make it!" Ino slipped on her runners and opened the front door. She suddenly stopped and looked at me again.

"Are you sure you don't want to see Sasuke off? I mean, I know---"

"I'm sure" I said interrupting her. "It's not a good idea"

She looked at me sensing the pain in my heart. "I guess…"

She scampered out the door waving as she ran into Shikamaru's car. I stepped out to wave to them as they drove off to Sasuke's house. I wanted to go, I actually did, but what would I have said to him? My being there might have him think twice about his action, if I were that significant to him, then I shouldn't be there. Besides, I have to be at the café in 2 hours, I should spend that time rehearsing. Sasuke was off to save the world at Tokyo-U; it was time I cracked down on my own future.

--

I peered out at the crowed from the backstage curtains. They just started to let people in. I have never seen this place so packed before. Young couples holding hands sat down together at a 2-party table, I was watching this one couple in particular. They looked so perfect together. They were talking and smiling and laughing together. I was jealous, that's what I wanted. Just when I wanted to look away, the man pulled out a small box and the woman started to cry. They were now engaged I guessed ad the man slid the ring out of the box and onto his lover's finger. It was amazing how something so small could mean so much. I watched them hug and kiss as more people came in blocking my view of the happy engaged couple. I let the curtain fall shut as I closed me eyes and thought of Sasuke. You know I had a dream once about marring him. Shizune and Tsunande-san would walk me down the isle to my future husband Sasuke. Ino and Hinata would be my maids of honor. I smiled as I reminisced my foolish dream. But that's all it was, and all it will ever be…

a dream…

--

"So… I guess this is it" Sasuke turned to look at his closest friends. He looked at his bags on the floor, then at the giant outdoor clock above their heads.

"We're really going to miss you Sasuke Bastard" Naruto stammered

"It's not going to be the same with you gone" Shikamaru added. Hinata and Ino just stared at him funny. They both knew that it wasn't possible for him to come watch me perform, but they still wished that he would take the later flight instead.

Yusuke nodded, "I want to thank you guys for everything." He tried to smile as he hugged everyone goodbye. Then he turned to go into the airport.

"Sakura wishes you luck!" Hinata suddenly blurted out. Sasuke stopped, his head tilted downwards, he glanced over his shoulder at him. "She loves you. Do you know that?"

"Hinata! Now's not the time" Ino tried to restrain her from saying more.

"INO HE NEEDS TO HEAR THIS!" She shook Ino's hands off of her shoulders and continued. "What she's done, everything she's done. It was for you! For your dream."

"Then why isn't she here?" Sasuke turned and looked at her with mixed expressions of anger, curiosity and regret. "Why didn't she come?"

"Because she knew you would change your mind if she came, that you wouldn't go on that plane if she were here. The way she sees it, she's just doing what you're doing, following her dream." Hinata was pretty close to tears. "Don't you see? You were the one who said 'If you love someone let them go' Sasuke, she's letting you go…" She started to cry now, tears falling to the ground; Naruto placed his arms around her. He knew what she meant, Ino and Shikamaru knew it too.

I had told Ino the reason why I wasn't going before she left the house, I'm pretty sure she blurted it out to Hinata during the car ride to Yusuke's house.

Sasuke dropped his bags. He was stunned.

"You know how that phrase ends right Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke just nodded. "Yeah… 'if they come back, they love you too…'" there was a silent pause, "guys… I've made a terrible mistake." He picked up his bags again and gripped the handles tightly. "Shika, open the trunk, we have a contest to watch."

Hinata and Ino beamed with overwhelming happiness.

--

"Knock, Knock" I turned from the mirror to face Gaara in my dressing room doorway

"What are you doing here?" I asked kind of surprised that he was able to get back stage.

"I wanted to see if you were ok… after the party the other night; I didn't know if you were still going to go on." He looked around, "I'm guessing you are?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah… well everyone's here! Except Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru. I'm not sure where they are, they're late"

"They're on their way here."

"Oh, from where?"

"The airport, from dropping Sasu—" I stopped myself. I couldn't even say his name out loud.

"I see…" He must have sensed that I wasn't in the mood, and that it might affect my performance tonight. "Well I just wanted to say 'break a leg' really Sakura, good luck tonight. Tonight is your night, I can feel it!" Then he left.

--

(On the Road in Shika's car)

"Can't you go any faster?" Sasuke nagged from the back seats.

"Calm down, there's a lot of traffic tonight, what do you want me to do? Drive on the sidewalk" Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Why not?" Sasuke snapped back

"Calm down Bastard, you'll get to see Sakura-chan perform" Naruto said trying to sound reassuring.

"She's on at 7:30" Ino said "its 6:45, we have 45 minutes!"

Shikamaru looked out the window "at this rate it might take more than that"

"SHIKA!" Ino smacked him for blowing her reassurance out the window so to speak.

"Idiot…" Naruto glared at him. Hinata shook her head in disapproval.

"Oops. Sorry!" Shikamaru said hitting the gas petal just as soon as the light turned green.

They hit another red. "FRIK!"

Sasuke gazed out the window. "I can't blow it this time you guys… Sakura means everything to me… I can't loose her." Hinata looked over at him. His eyes were frosted with a wet layer of what seemed to be forming tears. He didn't dare to shed them. She placed her hand on his shoulder. And smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you there before she hits the spotlight if it's the last thing I do." Staying true to his word Shikamaru stomped on the gas petal as soon as the light turned green and sped off onto the highway.

--

"Sakura-san! You're on in about 20 minutes, there's been a technical set back with one of the acts, so they've bumped you up." The back stage director called through my dressing room door.

"Okay, thank you." I looked back at the mirror and wiped my tears off my cheeks, I was crying again. Crying over my big mistake. I missed him… I needed him here, and it didn't look like it was going to happen…

* * *

**Lady Rine:** phew... okay, i uploaded 3 chapters today (cheezy smile) go me.

this is because i'll be gone all weekend and i won't be able to upload anything.

So how do you like it so far? I know it's really different from my first fic... but i thought "why not try something new!"

anyway... this fic is almost done!

hope you guys enjoyed it.

(heart) always

lady rine


	13. Chapter 13

I apologize for the short chapter... i know you guys are probably going to kill me after reading this one.

* * *

**Chapter 13: 15 minutes! DRIVE!**

"WHAT!" Ino screamed into her phone.

"Yep. Looks like technical difficulties, they bumped Sakura up by 3 Acts so she'll be on soon. Where are you guys! You said you would be here?" Gaara asked. He was standing outside Sakura's door.

"We will. Can't they bump her down in the listings? We kind of need more time." Shikamaru asked, as he stole the phone from Ino.

"Doesn't look like it. Where are you guys? Sakura's really nervous. I'm outside her change room right now." He said peering in and seeing her pace back and forth taking deep breaths then slumping back down in her chair infront of the mirror.

"We're on our way. 15 minutes ok!" Ino said taking her phone back from Shikamaru.

"She's on in 15 minutes!" Gaara scolded. "You guys said she would be here, you're all she has left! Come on!" Aggravated and annoyed Gaara hung up on them.

He peered into the room again and saw her crying silently. He took a deep breath and walked in.

--

"Sakura?" He approached slowly as not to startle me. I looked up and saw him come. I wondered if he saw me cry, I didn't want him too. I wiped my eyes quickly so he wouldn't see.

"You scared me." I said quietly. I turned my head slightly towards him.

"Sorry…" He paused for a moment. I wish he wouldn't, it usually meant bad news.

"They're not coming are they?" I asked turning my back to him. I surprised myself because it sounded colder than I had intended. I think Gaara was taken back by my rather blunt comment as well; he blinked several times and stared at me.

"Sakura…" He started.

Just then the door creaked open

"Sakura-san?" One of the runners poked her head through the door. "I'm sorry was I interrupting?"

"No, it's ok." I said urging her to continue. I didn't want Gaara to tell me I was right about them not coming.

"Well, they're calling for you… the band wants to make sure they have the right music, they also wanted to warm up one last time before going on. They're in the green room now Sakura-san."

"Thanks." I said trying to smile even just a little.

When she left I looked at Gaara, he was about to say something. But I didn't want to hear it. I was scared to hear it. I didn't want to know that they weren't coming.

Even though in my gut I knew they weren't.

"I better go. They're calling for me."

Then I walked out leaving him there dumbfounded. I felt horrible.

_Sakura why are you such a horrible person!_ I scolded at myself.

I deserved it. I did my best not to cry as I approached the green room. But I even failed at that. A lone tear trickled down my left cheek, I wiped it away embarrassed.

--

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked "Is she ok?" he stared at Ino who was struggling to put her phone back in her purse. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled.

She was shocked, they all were. Shikamarucontinued driving. Ino looked down at her lap. Naruto put an assuring arm around Hinata who was fidgeting with her fingers.

"She's fine…" Ino whimpered still in a minor state of shock.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke looked out the window. He had never really yelled at his friends like that. Except for Naruto occasionally. "I… I just…"

"I know." Ino interrupted with a smile. "I know. She's ok, don't worry. But she'll be on soon! DRIVE FASTER DAMN IT!" She smacked Shikamaru's shoulder forcefully.

"I'm trying! Damn it woman!" Saiph said. He was already speeding slightly. They were off the highway now and about 10 minutes away from the Café.

"We're almost there" Naruto said calmly trying to ease the atmosphere.

Hinata sighed relieved and looked over at Sasuke who went back to silently staring out the back seat window. He was covering half his face with the palm of his and as he perched himself up with one arm, the other was balled tightly into a fist. She looked at his eyes. They were still glazed with wet soon-to-be-tears. _"He really loves her"_ She thought.

--

"That's about it." The man on drums said gulping down some water.

"Great everyone! Last minute touch ups! Finish setting up! Intermission ends in 5 minutes! GOT THAT? FIVE MINUTES!" The manager yelled

_5 minutes…_ I repeated to myself. Gazing at the ground. I clenched my fists._ I won't cry! I WON'T CRY!_

A woman came up to me and pulled me into a chair. She started to do last minute touch ups on my make up.

I could feel my heart beating wildly, caged within my ribs. I stared into the mirror, at the girl staring back at me. I looked at her and her at me. And I wondered _"Who is she?"_ Staring again…_ "Who am I?"_

The woman finished her job then a man came to get me. He was talking although I didn't really hear anything he said. I was just listening, but not hearing anything. Watching his lips flapping I nodded my head anyway. Something about, "this is your mark" blah, blah "don't move" blah, blah "good luck!" then he walked away.

It was then that I realized that I was standing there with the mic in my hand. I was right on the stage! Front and center! I looked in front of me, a blanket of red. Must be the curtain. _"NO DUH!" _I hard myself scold. I had to get it together… I had to perform… This was my dream. I had to follow my dream. And face the fact that Sasuke could no longer be part of it. I felt tears again.

_DON'T CRY!_

--

"We're here!" Ino screamed pointing to the café on the corner.

"Looks packed. No parking!" Shikamaru frowned.

"Sasuke we-" Naruto turned around in time to see the door shut. It was raining and Sasuke was running through the long line of cars. He didn't care that his prized hair was getting flattened. He didn't care that his 300$USD limited edition Pumas were now drenched in mud. He didn't care that his 800$EURO Italian leather coat had gotten ripped by the wire fence as he hopped it. He only had one thing in mind…

"Sakura..."

--

I heard the emcee welcome the crowd back. I started to feel the butterflies in my tummy. I wasn't because I was scared that my voice would crack, or that I'd be off tune, or that no one would like my song.

It was because **_he_** wasn't there.

I wanted to cry, but refused to do so. I wasn't a child anymore.

I wanted to run off stage and call his cell. But I refused to!

I wasn't his anymore…

No. It was more like **_he _**wasn't **_mine _**anymore.

I felt like throwing up. But it was too late.

I heard my name.

I heard applause.

I saw the curtains open.

Everything was black.

Music began behind me.

Then it came.

The spotlight had found me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A confession you'll never hear.**

Putting on my best show face, I played the part of a broken lover on the stage; singing out a persona's feelings, their soul. I was hitting all the notes, batting my over exaggerated lashes and the crowd loved it. I saw flickers that waved back and forth from the back. Lighters no doubt. I did my best to engage myself in the current activity full heartedly.

**"…wishing this wasn't the last time I'd be in your arms**…" I sang.

I could feel tears forming again… aching to grace my cheek bones. I refused to give in. It was only the first verse. I decided to shake it off by utilizing the stage. I walked back and forth from right to left, then back again landing in my original mark for the chorus.

**"...I'll just break… break and cry… it's just so hard for me to say…"**

The music slowed a little, I remembered writing that portion when I found out he was going to leave for the first time. I could almost hear his voice… I couldn't get him out of my head.

**"I just can't say… goodbye…"**

Instrumental break. I was close to tears… and the crowd was loving every bit of it. I could hear some friends from school cheering my name… I could have sworn I heard Sasuke's voice calling my name… but I didn't want to give into that fantasy. So I just dove into the second verse. Doing my best to hold my tears.

--

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. He saw her on stage… wearing **his** favorite dress. He love it, after all, he was the one who gave it to her.

"SAKURA!" He yelled again as she started into the second verse. It took him a while to digest the fact that SHE WAS ON STAGE! And she couldn't HEAR HIM from up there. Frowning slightly he closed his eyes and listened to her words. Drowning himself in the heavenly sound that was her own. He listened to every word she sang and it took every fiber of his being to restrain himself from going up there and taking her into his arms. He opened his eyes. They widened at a sight so beautiful and so moving. He looked up at her just as she finished the chorus for a second time and was heading into the bridge. She was crying…

--

I couldn't hold it in anymore. The very thought of him haunted me. I did my best to write a song portraying someone else… but I denied the fact that it ended up being a song about me… and how **_I couldn't say goodbye_**… I couldn't say it to him face to face. So I wrote it down.

Part of me wanted him to hear this confession from my own lips tonight… but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I felt somewhat relieved; maybe it was because I was so scared of him rejecting me. But he wouldn't. I was afraid of rejecting him. What could I do? He was on a plane now! Maybe 5000 feet in the air. He couldn't hear me anymore! I felt the need to say it. I felt the need to yell it to world! I wanted to! Oh I wanted to so badly. But my voice can't compare to the rummaging and thunderous sounds of Sasuke's new life. But I had to try right? So I did. I wrote this for you Sasuke… ONLY YOU!

I was balling my eyes now. My voice matched the chords of the guitar just as I wrote it.

I belted it out. The lettered confession he would never hear…

**"Hey you… I just wanted to tell you before you leave… that I love you. I really do. I always have and always will." **

Images of Sasuke ploughed into my head.

**"You're the only one who can make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time."**

My heart was pounding so loud I swear people in the back could hear it.

**"I'm so sorry I was stupid enough not to notice!"**

More tears fell… I scrunched my hand into a fist and held it close to my heart. My knees were wobbling and I felt like I was going to fall over. I shut my eyes as I admitted to myself what I had done…

**"I let you go…"**

I was full out crying now. Tears, running mascara, uneasy breathing.

**"You deserve so much better!"**

I opened my eyes and gazed at the blur of an audience in front of me. I couldn't make out anything. It didn't matter anymore anyway.

_He was gone…_

**"I'm happy for you… really I am…"**

_He's not here…_

**"I just don't want to say…"**

_He left…_

**"Goodbye…"**

_I'm alone…_

**"I can't…"**

--

He watched her small fragile body float atop the stage. He took a few steps closer. Then a few more. She looked like she was going to fall over. He wanted to be the one to catch her. She was singing her heart out. He wanted to sing with her… for her… he loves her. And he called out to her…

"SAKURA!"

--

My song was almost over… and I had broken down onstage in front of hundreds of people. Something I promised myself I would never do! But I did it anyway. I had the courage to open my eyes. But my sight was still blurry and I couldn't see a thing.

"**I need to hear your voice…"**

_It was almost over…_

**"I need to see your face…"**

_I had to get used to life without him…_

**"I need to feel your breath once more…"**

_I DON'T WANT TO!_

_SASUKE!_

**"I just can't say…"**

I gave in… my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. I could hear the audience gasp. My head hung…hiding everything but my lips…

_Finish it Sakura…_

**"Goodbye…"**

The curtains fell shut. The audience roared with a standing ovation. I should be happy… But I wasn't. They thought it was all an act… I just poured out my soul to him. But all they thought it was... was an act. That was more than just an act! That was my confession.

My confession…

My confession…

Sasuke didn't even hear it.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own naruto. **

**lady rine says:** wow this fic is now finished!

i know it's sort of short. But that's okay, i was just trying something new.

I hope you guys like this story anyway. It's major OOC, but that's okay, it makes it kindda sweet! (tee hee)

so without further a due, here's the last chapter! enjoy mates!

(heart) always

Lady Rine.**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Finale!

Backstage I cleaned myself up a little bit; fixing the tear-destroyed makeup so I wouldn't look like a raccoon when I went back on stage for the award ceremony. I waited impatiently. I don't know why I suddenly felt like rushing… it's not like I was in a hurry to see anyone afterwards. It's not like anyone was going to bring me home.

Right?

--

The audience was restless. They called up the final contestants. Sasuke watched as Sakura stepped back onto the stage. He heard the audience cheer especially loud for her. Probably because half of the audience went to their school. Never the less, he saw Sakura blush slightly. Although when he caught a glimpse of her eyes, he saw that she wasn't finished crying just yet. But he knew her very well. He knew she wouldn't cry again until she got home.

"Well folks, the time has come to announce our winner for tonight's contest." The emcee started. "Remember that the grand prize winner will receive a 2 year song writer contract from Life-Style Records!" The crowed cheered.

Sakura would not look up. She was fumbling with her fingers.

"Here to present the award is Life-Style Record's CEO Miss Selene Kero."

"Thank you very much!" She said taking the mic. She was middle aged woman, pretty attractive. By the look of her you could tell she was a hardcore business woman.

"We have a lot of talented songwriters out here. All of which was to inspire, attain, and touch an audience's affection. This was the criteria of the contest." Miss Kero turned to look at all the contestants. "You all have been able to do that. Unfortunately there can only be one winner. So without further a due, the envelope please."

There was a drum roll as one of the judges handed Miss Kero a manila envelope. Silence trickled over the room as the tore it open. She opened her mouth.

Sasuke saw Sakura tense up slightly.

"In third place… Even Uto!"

Applause. He took a bow and shook her hand. A pretty stage hand gave him a bouquet of flowers and escorted him to the other side of the stage. The Applause died down as Miss Keto spoke again.

"In second place… Kimiko Lee!"

The Half Korean 20-year-old blushed deeply as she too was awarded flowers and escorted to the other side of the stage.

Drum roll again.

"Finally… our grand prize winner…"

Sasuke held his breath. _"Please be Sakura… Please be Sakura!"_ He crossed his fingers for good luck. On stage Sakura did the exact same thing hiding it behind her back, her gaze not leaving the floor.

"Our first place winner…"

The air in the entire room tensed up with silence.

"Congratulations Miss Haruno Sakura!"

The crowd roared and stood up greeting her.

Sakura blushed madly as she gathered up the courage to look up at the audience. She smiled gently as she was escorted to the centre of the stage. Sasuke watched her… he made his way to the side stage to get a better view. Her eyes were still distant… trapping her tears.

"Congratulations Miss Haruno." Miss Kero extended her hand. Sakura took it and they shook. Flashes went off from every direction capturing such a rewarding moment in time.

--

"SPEECH SPEECH!" The crowd cheered.

Miss Kero handed me the mic.

"Ano…" I started. I didn't know what to say…

"Wow… I didn't think I'd actually win…" My voice was crackly and I did my best to smile. I looked down on the floor.

"I'd like to thank all my friends for coming to support me." I heard my friends cheer. I smiled again slightly.

"Special thanks to Ino and Hinata, my best friends, and umm… Gaara-kun for helping me record…"

I paused slightly,I felt my smile fade.

"But the real thanks belongs to the person I wrote the song for… I know he wanted to be here tonight… and I…"

I felt tears falling down my cheek.

"I… I…"

I wiped them away; I heard the "aww" from the audience.

"I wrote this song for the person… I wish he could hear it… but…"

**"SAKURA!"**

I froze. I heard a guard say "you can't go up there!" and footsteps came towards me…

"Sakura..." He called my name again.

I knew that voice… I was scared to turn my head. But I did anyway. There he was. Uchiha Sasuke… in all his glory. Smiling at me with his stupid "I told you so" smile.

My lip trembled. My eyes narrowed. He was here… how long had he been here?

"Congratulations Saku… I told you so." He teased.

I let out a small laugh…

"you jerk..."

it was mixed in with tears…

and I couldn't hold back!

I dropped the mic and leapt at him. My arms wrapped around his neck and I felt his around my waist.

"Sasuke…" I whispered more tears falling.

I could hear the audience going mad with cheers and applause. But we both ignored them.

His breath tickled me neck and I heard him whisper…

"I love you…"

--

And that's how it went.

Sasuke did go to school… the following year so we could graduate together. I couldn't be any happier.

I went to Tokyo-U along with Sasuke, but I study English. I still work for Life-Style Records. I still write songs for upcoming artists. So I would say my future looks pretty bright right about now.

Sasuke and I went out for dinner yesterday… where he proposed to me. We're going to have a spring wedding. Our favorite season. Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru are flying out, Shizune too. I'm happy.

My life doesn't seem so empty anymore. I'm filled with life. It kind of came like a beautiful dream.

Who would have thought I'd fall in love with my best friend?

I sure didn't.

I sat down at my desk earlier today… planning to write a new song. But the engagement ring caught my eye and I started writing something else…

Instead I wrote out story… the story of our love. And it started like this…

_"It was a beautiful autumn afternoon when I first met him…"_

* * *

_**La Fin…**_


	16. Shall we dance! Creditspreview

**Credits!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lady Rine says:**

Okay this is the ultimate disclaimer.

I do not own Naruto... not the characters, not the ideas and the concepts. They do not belong to me...(cry)

I own only the OCs i have created through the course of this fan fic.

this includes of course:

random people from their school.

The girls that liked Sasuke when they were kids.

The contest winners.

The CEO of life-style records

Hehe Life-style records is my creation too.

I believe that is all the OCs.

Umm Sakura's song…. Was a cheesy song I made up only because…yeah I don't know why I did that. HAHA!

Okay so that sums up my second fan fic!

Thank you all for reading and Reviewing!

I hope you enjoyed reading this, hopefully not to appalling fan fic, as much as i enjoyed writting it!

I hope you're not too disappointed with the ending.

* * *

OKAY! soooooooooooooo because i'm a nerd face... here's a little "About the author" kindda stuff... I didn't know what to write, so i took this off an annoying e-mail chain letter survey things:

**Name:** Karina

**Birthday:** June 19

**Birthplace:** Manila Philippines

**Current Location:** Mississauga ON Canada

**Eye Color:** dark brown

**Hair Color:** well it WAS black, but now it's dark brown with a lighter shade for highlights.

**Height:** 5'2" (go the shortness!)

**Right Handed or Left Handed:** Righty-o

**Your Heritage:** Filipino-Chinese

**The Shoes You Wore Today:** I didn't go out yet today, so I'm still walking around my house in slippers! Oh the comfy-ness!

**What are you listening to right now:** umm… "all for you" by…umm….ayumi (i think) something… dunno by who it's in japanese. but it's such a pretty song!

**Your Weakness:** Eyes and deep voices with a cheeky smile

**Your Fears:** being alone…and heights! (shiver!)

**Your Perfect Pizza:** uhh…I like plain cheese, well pepperoni is okay too with mushrooms and bacon! GO CANADIAN.

**Goal You Would Like To Achieve This Year:** finish maybe 2-3 more fan fics and a few articles for my portfolio. Do well in school, and stay focused on future!

**Your Most Overused Phrase On an instant messenger:** "yup yup"

**Thoughts First Waking Up:** oh f-ck am I late again?

**Your Best Physical Feature:** Eyes, hair, lips.

**Your Bedtime:** ranges from 9:30pm (If I'm THAT tired) to 4-5am to no sleep whatsoever.

**Your Most Missed Memory**: uhhh…..uhhh…..uhh….next.

**Pepsi or Coke:** pepsi

**MacDonalds or Burger King:** tacos!

**Single or Group Dates:** one on ones tend to be more progressive.

**Lipton Ice Tea or Nestea:** Nestea.

**Chocolate or Vanilla:** Neapolitan, verity is much better.

**Cappuccino or Coffee:** I loverz my mocha fraps. Or chillates.

**Do you Smoke**: nopperz

**Do you Swear:** when I'm annoyed and pissed off yessum!

**Do you Sing:** yup yup

**Do you Shower Daily:** Hell YEAH! Dear God hygiene is important!

**Have you Been in Love:** no...not yet

**Do you want to go to College:** nope, university!

**Do you want to get Married:** eventually. and have 4 kids. 2-girls, 2-guys booyeah!

**Do you believe in yourself:** uhh…most of the time… (is NOT lying)….(is being sarcastic)

**Do you get Motion Sickness:** (cry) only on ships.

**Do you think you are Attractive:** humm… If I thought I was attractive…then I probably wouldn't be single right now. But then again, I have low self-esteem…(cry)

**Are you a Health Freak:** nope…my mother is. I run in terror

**Do you get along with your Parents:** I run in terror….and that's a good day.. JOKES! Sometimes.

**Do you like Thunderstorms:** no they scare me.

**Do you play an Instrument:** yup yup.

**In the past month have you Drank Alcohol:** yup yup

**In the past month have you Smoked:** nopperz.

**In the past month have you been on Drugs:** Prescription drugs (cheesy smile)

**In the past month have you gone on a Date:** umm… not a very good one. (cry)

**In the past month have you gone to a Mall**: I work in a bloody mall!

**In the past month have you eaten a box of Oreos:** nope.

**In the past month have you eaten Sushi:** Yup yup

**In the past month have you been on Stage:** yup yup

**In the past month have you been Dumped:** nopperz

**In the past month have you gone Skinny Dipping:** err…next question!

**In the past month have you Stolen Anything:** noooooo…. Maybe destroyed a few people's egos, but nooooooooooooo

**Ever been Drunk**: TIPSY! Not drunk, tipsy. HAHA!

**Ever been called a Tease:** it's my middle name…ahaha! (shrug) maybe that's why I'm single…. (shrug) oh well!

**Ever been Beaten up:** nopperz.

**Ever Shoplifted:** nopperz.

**How do you want to Die**: happy. And old. In my own little bed. Peacefully! (opens a window) "SHUT UP YOU PUNKS!" (closes window) "ahh much better!"

**What do you want to be when you Grow Up:** journalist.

**What country(ies) would you most like to Visit:** Japan, Korea, Hong Kong, **Philippines**! France, England, Italy.

_**In a Boy/Girl...**_

**Favourite Eye Color:** humm… I like dark eyes, like brown. But I've always been captivated by blue and green eyes. (sigh)

**Favourite Hair Color**: doesn't matter, so long as it suits him.

**Short or Long Hair:** again doesn't matter so long at it suits him.

**Height:** if shorter than me…. That's just sad... but I'm freakken short … so OBVIOUSLY he'd be taller anyway (s-drop)

**Weight:** healthy for his height and age.

**_Back to you..._**

**Best Clothing Style:** for me? Oh…I dress like a sporty puma brat… wait…I am a sporty puma brat. Problem solved!

**Number of Drugs I have taken:** 13…None illegally.

**Number of CDs I own:** uhh….i lost count after 100 and I have over 3,900 WMA files (smiles) 50percent are actually English…

**Number of Piercings: **4, two on each ear

**Number of Tattoos:** None...i hate needles

**Number of things in my Past I Regret:** surprisingly…none

Well that was better than "pooing out a piano", that was quite disturbing (s-drop)

* * *

**Final Goodbye:**

well well, what can i say? It's been a great experience. Getting such wonderful feed back from all of you.

Personally i'm so happy that people actually liked this fic. (glows with happy smiles).

I like to write love stories that are dramatic and sweet. Sometimes they end in total destruction (evil grin) but i like to have closure...yeah i'm a sucker for that!

My next story will kind of be a combination of both styles that I've written in. Not sure of the rating yet, most likely "M" because I plan to put some… interesting dance scenes in it. And it's not a family show kind of dancing so yeah probably is "M" rated.

It will also be OOC. Not too much I hope. But it's hard to write something like this without a little OOC.

Anywho the story is called "Shall we dance"

Mauahha! Sappy titles (s-drop) I'm not too good with titles.

Anywho! Because you guys are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cool. Here's a clip! (cheesy grin)

* * *

A girl with pastel pink hair up in a messy bun walked in the door. Naruto gasped.

"That CAN'T be _her_!" He said to Shikamaru.

Sasuke heard him and glanced at the girl. He was right, that couldn't possibly be the girl the guys had seen the other night at the club. For one thing, she didn't look nearly as curvy or cute. She was wearing the school vest, and it was too big for her apparently. It looked bulgy and nasty and made her look like a thick straight line. Her kilt was ironed nicely though, but the full length stockings weren't doing it. It made her legs look short and stubby. She had thick framed glasses on her face! You couldn't tell what color her eyes were or what she looked like for that matter. No, that couldn't POSSIBLY be the girl from the club. NO WAY! The only resemblance was the hair.

...but there was something about her...

* * *

Tee hee hee!

Hope you liked that. Anywho, it's been fun!

Hope to see you guys soooooooooooooooon!

**(heart) always!**

**_Lady Rine._**


End file.
